Los ángeles 666
by Melianne Kementari
Summary: [Human AU] Azira y Gabriel, dos jóvenes exitosos en su trabajo, se mudan a un nuevo apartamento en Londres, sin imaginar lo que les espera. Nuevos vecinos, situaciones, y alguno que otro disparate. Sin duda, es algo que ninguno de ellos olvidará jamás.
1. Nuevo hogar

**Buenos presagios, su historia y sus personajes no me pertenecen a mí, sino que a Terry Pratchett y Neil Gaiman.**

* * *

**Capítulo 1: Nuevo hogar**

Todos los días eran iguales para Beel: se levantaba temprano para ducharse, desayunaba, ordenaba un poco su piso, se iba a su trabajo, llegaba a su apartamento, discutía con su hermano, llegaba a ordenar y a limpiar el piso, se preparaba la cena, se sentaba en el sofá a ver tele, y cuando el cansancio le ganaba, se iba a dormir. Solamente los fines de semana presentaban una variación, no solo porque no trabajaba, sino porque su amiga Dagon la invitaba a salir, lo que le servía para alejarse de la rutina… y de su hermano.

Ese día sábado se estaba desarrollando de un modo similar al de cualquier otro: se levantó temprano, se duchó, y mientras se estaba sirviendo el desayuno, descubrió que el bote de basura estaba repleto de las bolsas de la semana, lo que la hizo enfadarse. Al finalizar su desayuno, que apenas disfrutó debido a su enfado, tomó las bolsas de basura y se dirigió a la habitación de su hermano, al que despertó arrojándole las bolsas.

\- ¡Hey! ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Acaso estás loca? – le preguntó su aún somnoliento hermano.

\- ¿Y tú acaso tienes los dedos crespos que no puedes hacer algo tan simple como llevar la basura hacia el tubo? – preguntó Beel enojada - ¡Desde el lunes que te estoy pidiendo que lleves la basura al tubo, y a duras penas levantas tu trasero de la cama al sofá! ¿O lo que te pido es demasiado complicado para ti, cabeza de alcornoque?

\- Ay hermanita, relájate – respondió el hermano de Beel sacándose de encima una de las bolsas.

\- Para ti es fácil pedir relajo cuando no eres el que tiene que salir a trabajar – espetó Beel.

El hermano de Beel comenzaba a espabilarse cuando al fin se incorporó en la cama.

\- Anthony, por una vez en tu vida, hazte útil, y lleva las malditas bolsas de basura al maldito tubo – dijo Beel antes de irse.

De este modo, Beel tomó su cartera, su chaqueta de cuero y salió rauda de su apartamento. Al bajar, se dispuso a revisar que no se le olvidara nada, y al estar pendiente de aquello, no se dio cuenta de que un sujeto mucho más alto que ella estaba entrando con una caja a la altura de sus ojos, por lo que él tampoco la vio. El choque fue inevitable, y la mirada asesina de Beel también.

* * *

_Minutos antes_

Dos sujetos iban en un Aston Martin DB5 plateado en un sector envidiable de Londres. Su conductor, un hombre alto, ojos verdes y de cabello castaño pulcramente cortado, se veía de buen ánimo, mientras que su acompañante, un hombre rubio y de ojos azules y también de apariencia cuidada, aunque algo relleno, revisaba algo en una agenda.

\- ¿Estás seguro de que era por acá? – preguntó el conductor.

\- Jajaja, por favor, ya hemos venido en otras ocasiones, no es posible que aún no te orientes – respondió el hombre.

\- Lo sé, pero a veces el sentido de la orientación me abandona. Es más, no sé cómo es que aún no llego a la oficina equivocada creyendo que es nuestro trabajo – respondió el conductor.

\- A estas alturas, creo que ya llegas de memoria al trabajo. Ah, y es acá, calle Los Ángeles 666.

Ambos se rieron y se detuvieron frente a un edificio blanco de cuatro pisos en el que se leía EDIFICIO LOS ÁNGELES 666, en cuya entrada había una señora de mediana edad, melena roja y corta y vestida con ropas anchas que apenas los vio llegar, se acercó sonriente.

\- Buenas tardes, señores. Son los nuevos residentes, por lo que veo – empezó diciendo la señora para fijar la vista hacia el camión que estaba detrás del auto.

\- Así es. Gabriel Archangel. Un gusto conocerla – respondió el castaño estrechando la mano de su interlocutora.

\- Azira Fell, señora – dijo el rubio, también estrechando la mano de la mujer.

\- Encantada de conocerlos. Soy la señora Tracy, esposa del señor Shadwell – respondió la mujer – Mi marido no podrá atenderlos hoy porque tiene otros asuntos, así que yo los ayudaré con lo que requieran.

\- Gracias – dijeron Azira y Gabriel al unísono, para luego dirigirse al camión. Mientras Azira hablaba con los sujetos de mudanza, Gabriel sacó una caja y se dirigió a la recepción del edificio, y apenas había dado unos pocos pasos cuando sintió que algo lo golpeó y casi lo hizo perder el equilibrio. Al hacer a un lado la caja, sin soltarla, vio que lo que casi lo hizo caerse no fue algo, sino alguien: una mujer de cabello negro y corto, ojos azules, vestida con chaqueta y pantalones de cuero negros y bototos negros que no lo estaba mirando de buen modo.

\- Disculpa, fue sin querer, no te vi – se excusó Gabriel.

\- ¡Fíjate por donde caminas, idiota! – ladró la mujer, que lo empujó antes de salir rauda del edificio.

\- ¡Oh! Tenga cuidado, joven Gabriel – dijo la señora Tracy apresurándose a ayudar a Gabriel para que no se cayera – Lamento el comportamiento grosero de esa mujer, ella es así con todos.

-Descuide, estoy bien – respondió Gabriel sonriente con la vista fija hacia la entrada, ante la extrañeza de la señora Tracy.

Gabriel salió de su ensoñación cuando Azira ingresó llevando otra caja junto con los hombres que iban en el camión, y todos ellos se dirigieron al ascensor. De este modo, estuvieron ocupados un largo rato con el traslado de cajas y muebles hasta el que sería su apartamento, en el cuarto piso. Cuando al fin terminaron, la señora Tracy les entregó un juego de llaves en el que se veía una placa blanca en la que se leía 401 en dorado.

\- Sean oficialmente bienvenidos a su nuevo hogar, señores Gabriel y Azira. Espero que disfruten su estadía, y si necesitan cualquier cosa, pueden pedirme ayuda a mí, o al conserje.

\- Muchas gracias, señora Tracy, es muy amable – respondió Azira sonriente.

\- ¿Hay conserje? Pues la verdad es que no me fijé – agregó Gabriel.

\- Por supuesto que tenemos uno, solo que no lo vieron porque el señor Shadwell lo envió de compras, pero ya tendrán la oportunidad de conocerlo – respondió la señora Tracy – Ahora los dejo, para que desempaquen todo.

Tan pronto la señora Tracy cerró la puerta, Gabriel y Azira contemplaron el inmueble, y cada uno concluyó que habían hecho lo correcto al mudarse ahí: era un piso enorme de 380 metros cuadrados, con cinco habitaciones grandes y tres baños, una terraza y una vista privilegiada de la ciudad. Sí, fue una buena decisión.

-¿Sabes, Gabriel? Creo que acá viviremos grandes momentos – dijo Azira con mirada serena.

-Que de eso no te quepa la menor duda, amigo – respondió Gabriel.

* * *

**Hola gente, he acá otra aventura de nuestros personajes favoritos, solo que ahora se tratará de una historia que contemplará varios capítulos, y que iré actualizando. Veamos qué resulta de esto, jajajaja, y recuerden, los reviews son alimento para el alma. Nos leemos.**


	2. Los vecinos

**Capítulo 2: Los vecinos**

Azira y Gabriel ya habían puesto los muebles en su sitio y habían desempacado la mitad de las cajas, pero el cansancio les estaba ganando, por lo que hicieron un alto y se sentaron en el sofá. No habían pasado ni siquiera diez minutos cuando escucharon el timbre, por lo que Azira se levantó y abrió la puerta. Quien había llamado era una mujer vestida de blanco y con un peinado bien elaborado, como si estuviera a punto de ir a una fiesta, y que tenía entre sus manos una canasta en la que se veían frutas frescas.

\- Buenas tardes, disculpen que los moleste, pero, ¿Ustedes son los nuevos vecinos? – empezó diciendo la mujer.

\- Sí. Llegamos hace unas horas – respondió Azira.

\- Oh, mucho gusto. Mi nombre es Michel, y soy una de sus vecinas del tercer piso – dijo la mujer.

\- Buen día, Michel. Por cierto, adelante – dijo Azira recordando sus modales.

Michel ingresó al piso, y al ver a Gabriel, abrió un poco más sus ojos sin darse cuenta, al tiempo que le pareció sentir algo de calor en su rostro. Después de que Azira y Gabriel se presentaran, la invitaron a que se sentara en una de las sillas.

\- Disculpa por el desastre – dijo Gabriel cuando ya estaban los tres sentados – Por cierto, ¿Te trato de tú o de usted?

\- Tú – respondió Michel sonriendo – Y no se preocupen, entiendo que es porque se acaban de mudar.

\- Cuéntanos en qué te podemos ayudar, Michel – dijo Azira.

\- Hace unos instantes me encontré con la señora Tracy, que me dijo que habían llegado nuevos vecinos al cuarto piso, así que pensé en traerles esto para darles la bienvenida – respondió Michel extendiendo la canasta.

\- Gracias, es amable de tu parte, Michel – dijo Gabriel mientras recibía la canasta.

Michel sonrió nerviosamente, y en un intento de mantener su compostura, preguntó:

\- ¿Ya han conocido a los otros vecinos?

\- No – respondió Azira.

\- Yo sí, a una chica que estaba de negro – respondió Gabriel.

\- Oh, sin duda que te refieres a Beel Crowley – dijo Michel con semblante serio.

Gabriel levantó una ceja al saber el nombre de la mujer con la que chocó en recepción, y al recordar ese momento, una sonrisa idiota se formó en su cara.

\- Bueno, ya tendrán la ocasión para conocer a los demás vecinos, y lo mejor es que ustedes saquen sus propias conclusiones – dijo Michel, que al volver la vista a la casa, se incorporó y añadió: - Me tengo que ir, así que los dejo para que sigan en lo que estaban.

\- Gracias por la visita, Michel – dijo Azira poniéndose de pie.

\- No es nada, y ya saben, pueden contar conmigo para lo que necesiten – dijo Michel sonriendo.

\- Hasta luego, vecina – se despidió Azira.

\- Hasta luego, Michel – secundó Gabriel.

\- Hasta luego – respondió Michel agitando la mano para luego retirarse silbando una canción.

* * *

Horas después, Azira y Gabriel ya tenían casi todo listo, a excepción de unas cajas selladas, y solo el hambre los hizo detenerse.

\- ¿Te parece si preparo una lasagna? – sugirió Azira.

\- Sí, es buena idea – respondió Gabriel.

\- Pero antes, botaré esas cosas – añadió Azira señalando una caja llena de sobras.

Azira salió con la caja y caminó hacia el tubo de la basura, que estaba a un costado de los ascensores, y para su buena suerte, aún estaba abierto. Debido al peso de la caja, se dio cuenta de que tendría que botar las cosas de a poco, y antes de dejar la caja en el suelo para su tarea, vio que una mano delgada y firme sostuvo la palanca y la jaló hacia su dirección. Al voltearse a ver, vio a un hombre delgado, vestido de polera manga larga y pantalones negros de cuero, pómulos pronunciados, ojos ambarinos y cabello rojo, corto y liso con puntas pronunciadas que llevaba bolsas de unos cuantos días. Azira sonrió sin darse cuenta, y a un movimiento de cabeza de aquel hombre, botó toda la basura de una sola vez.

\- Gracias – dijo Azira, y al volver la vista hacia las bolsas, dijo: - Permíteme ayudarte.

\- Ngh, si quieres – respondió el pelirrojo alzando sus hombros, para luego botar sus bolsas.

Una vez que terminó, el pelirrojo miró a Azira de pies a cabeza sin una expresión en particular. Ante él, tenía a un sujeto rubio, cabello corto y pulcro, vestido con tonos beige y blancos, un poco más bajo que él, y algo relleno, que daba la impresión de que estaba recién salido de la ducha. En algún rincón de su cabeza, ese sujeto tan bien presentado le transmitía algo, pero no tenía claro qué.

\- ¿Eres nuevo? – preguntó.

\- Sí, llegué esta mañana junto a un amigo. Por cierto, me llamo Azira – respondió el rubio estrechando su mano.

\- Anthony – respondió el pelirrojo estrechando la mano también.

\- Mucho gusto, Anthony. Bueno, ahora debo irme, pero supongo que nos veremos seguido. Hasta pronto – dijo Azira sonriendo para irse rápido a su apartamento.

Para cuando se había dado cuenta, Anthony se estaba mordiendo el labio inferior sin entender el motivo.

-Así que un vecino nuevo… y vive justo al frente mío… Qué cosas – se dijo Anthony levantando una ceja y caminando lentamente hasta su apartamento, el 402.

* * *

Azira cocinó la lasagna sin dejar de sonreír, y de vez en cuando desviaba la vista hacia el sentido en que se encontraba el tubo de la basura, y para su buena suerte, Gabriel no se dio cuenta. Ahora Azira sí podía decir que había conocido a uno de sus vecinos.

-Sí, definitivamente, vienen cosas fantásticas – se convenció Azira antes de llevar los platos con comida para la mesa.

**Hola gente, gracias por leer este fic. Dentro de poco, se verán los otros personajes, y junto con ellos, las situaciones. Recuerden, los reviews son alimento para el alma. Nos leemos **


	3. Reunión

**Capítulo 03: Reunión**

Al día siguiente, tanto Azira como Gabriel despertaron sintiéndose como si los hubiesen apaleado a golpes, pero aún así, estaban de buen ánimo, por lo que, tras el desayuno, fueron al supermercado. Una vez en recepción, se encontraron con un hombre mayor de postura recta que los interceptó.

-Señores Archangel y Fell, qué gusto verlos.

-Lo mismo digo, señor Shadwell – respondió Gabriel.

-Mi esposa me comentó que los ayudó con su mudanza. ¿Todo bien?

-Todo bien, señor Shadwell – respondió Azira.

Shadwell se volvió hacia el mesón de la recepción y les entregó un sobre en blanco a cada uno.

-En los sobres está la información acerca de la próxima reunión de los vecinos, y sería muy bueno que estén presentes, para que estén al tanto de todo cuanto ocurre en este edificio – dijo Shadwell con aires de importancia – Y de paso, para que se familiaricen con las reglas.

-¿Reglas? – preguntó Azira.

-Verán, en este edificio solo vive gente decente, excepto quizás por los raritos del piso 2, y no queremos problemas ni escándalos de ningún tipo – respondió Shadwell – Así que si quieren evitar inconvenientes, mejor será que se comporten como hombres derechos. Los valores deben respetarse, aunque la juventud se niegue a entenderlo.

Azira y Gabriel se miraron sin entender, pero aún así, dejaron que Shadwell continuara:

-No por nada soy el administrador del edificio y presidente de la junta de vecinos, puesto que encarno los valores de los que gente de la edad de ustedes ha olvidado. En fin, ya tendremos oportunidad para eso. Tengo que irme, nos vemos.

Dicho esto, se fue hacia la parte posterior de recepción. Azira y Gabriel vieron también en la recepción a un hombre que se veía de la edad de Shadwell, de cabello corto, canoso y liso, ojos azules y mirada vivaz, y barba candado, que les dijo en voz baja:

-No le hagan caso, es un pirado. Por cierto, me llamo Metatrón, y soy el conserje.

-Nosotros somos los nuevos vecinos – dijo Gabriel.

-Ya veo. Gusto en conocerlos, señores – dijo Metatrón – ¿Saben? No importa lo que diga Shadwell, en este edificio siempre se pasa bien, si encuentran la manera, claro está, aunque supongo que dos jóvenes fuertes y atractivos como ustedes ya lo deben hacer.

Dicho esto, Metatrón guiñó un ojo y dio una sonrisa picarona. Gabriel sonrió en señal de afirmación.

-Tal vez sea viejo, pero soy abierto de mente y no discrimino a nadie por sus gustos personales. Disfruten la vida y sean felices – aconsejó Metatrón.

En ese momento, se escuchó un teléfono, y a medida que llegaban a la entrada, escucharon a Metatrón contestar:

-¿Aló? ¿Señor Maggot?

-Simpático hombre el conserje – dijo Gabriel.

-Sí – respondió Azira sintiendo que había algo más en las palabras de Metatrón que aún no captaba.

* * *

De manera simultánea, en el apartamento 202, un hombre moreno anotaba cosas mientras hablaba por teléfono, bajo la atenta mirada de un hombre rubio con rostro ceñudo.

-¿Entonces será este jueves que viene?... Perfecto. Hasta entonces, socio – dijo el moreno antes de cortar la llamada.

\- ¿Y? – preguntó el rubio.

\- Los nuevos llegarán el próximo jueves, y nuestro contacto les dará el código– respondió el moreno.

\- Yo insisto en que debemos aumentar el valor, Ligur – dijo el rubio.

\- Por supuesto que lo haremos, cuando los idiotas estén en el punto máximo de su borrachera – respondió Ligur, quien añadió: -Dime, ¿Cuándo un plan mío ha fallado, Hastur?

Hastur sólo se limitó a hacer una mueca que, según él, era una sonrisa.

-Confía, nos irá bien, como siempre – dijo Ligur poniéndose de pie y haciendo el ademán de acercarse a Hastur, que se apartó sin darse cuenta de la intención de Ligur, quien solo permaneció cabizbajo.

-¡No te tardes tanto y acuéstate! – gritó Hastur desde su habitación.

-Hastur… ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo? – se dijo Ligur alicaído.

* * *

Dos horas después, Azira y Gabriel volvieron con dos bolsas de género llenas de mercadería. Gabriel se detuvo a buscar las llaves, y para ello, dejó sus bolsas en el suelo y escuchó una voz de mujer quejándose.

-¿Tú otra vez? ¿¡Para qué te sirven los ojos si no ves dónde dejas tus cosas!? – dijo la mujer molesta.

Gabriel la reconoció como la mujer con la que chocó el día anterior, y recordó el nombre que dio Michel: Beel Crowley.

-Beel – dijo Gabriel con voz y sonrisa idiotas.

-¡Al menos pídeme una disculpa! – exigió Beel.

-Todas las que quieras – respondió Gabriel

Beel lo miró molesta y le dijo:

-Si vuelves a chocar conmigo, te daré una paliza que nunca olvidarás, avestruz.

Acto seguido, se fue corriendo por las escaleras. Gabriel la siguió con la mirada sin moverse de su sitio. Para él, una mujer tan delgada y menuda como Beel no sería capaz de golpear a nadie.

-Aaahh, con que ella es la vecina que habías conocido… qué amable – dijo Azira sarcástico.

-Es bellísima – respondió Gabriel.

Azira solo se limitó a mirar a su amigo.

* * *

Por su parte, Beel entró a su casa y la encontró desordenada, sin ventilar, y a Anthony viendo televisión a sus anchas.

-Parece que la fiesta estuvo entretenida, hermanita – dijo Anthony sin desviar la vista de la televisión.

-Y parece que tus neuronas te permitieron sacar la basura de la semana, por fin - respondió Beel – Oye, mañana hay reunión a las 18:00 hrs, no sé si alcance a llegar, así que si eres lo suficientemente útil… no, mejor iré yo. Si apenas sacas la basura con seis días de retraso, y solo porque yo te lo tuve que pedir, no puedo pretender que saques la cara por mí en una reunión con los vecinos.

-¿Y desde cuándo te importa la opinión de los demás? – preguntó Anthony con desgano.

-¿Y disdi kiindi ti impirti li ipiniin di lis dimis? – se burló Beel, que abrió las ventanas y roció un desodorante ambiental con aroma a vainilla, no solo en el aire, sino que también a Anthony.

-¿Qué te pasa, loca? – preguntó Anthony molesto mientras se ponía de pie y se sacudía la ropa.

-¡Mueve tu inservible trasero y sal de mi vista! – gritó Beel.

-¿¡Y tanto te costaba pedírmelo por favor!? – le gritó de vuelta Anthony.

-¡Siempre te pido que hagas cosas por la casa y nunca haces nada! – respondió Beel - ¡Ahora mismo la casa está hecha un desastre y tengo que ordenarla porque no quiero tener que ordenarla mañana!

-¡Entonces no hagas nada si no quieres! – fue la respuesta de Anthony antes de irse a su habitación.

-¡Claro, enciérrate en tu caverna como un adolescente y deja que tu hermana se haga cargo del lastre, como si no fuera suficiente contigo! – gritó Beel hacia la puerta de la habitación de Anthony.

Resignándose, Beel procedió a ordenar el piso, y para cuando al fin terminó, ya era medianoche.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Azira y Gabriel llegaron puntuales a la sala de reuniones del apartamento, en donde, además de ver al señor Shadwell, a la señora Tracy y a Michel, vieron a otros vecinos desconocidos para ellos, como una chica morena, de cabello castaño oscuro y largo con ondulaciones que usaba lentes redondos, un chico blanco y de cabello castaño claro y corto que también usaba lentes y a un hombre moreno junto a otro rubio con cara de pocos amigos.

-Qué bueno que llegaron, señores Azira y Gabriel – saludó animada la señora Tracy – Antes de que empiece la reunión, permítanme presentarles a los vecinos. Ellos son Anathema y Newton, jovencitos encantadores – los aludidos saludaron agitando las manos – ellos son Hastur y Ligur – ambos saludaron con un movimiento de cabeza – y bueno, a Michel ya la conocen.

\- Buenas tardes, Azira. Buenas tardes Gabriel – dijo Michel sonriente.

\- Buenas tardes a todos – dijo Gabriel.

\- Gusto en conocerlos – dijo Azira.

\- Aún no estamos todos. Faltan los Fremden y los Crowley – indicó Shadwell.

\- Los Fremden aún no vuelven de su viaje, y en cuanto a los Crowley, siempre es ella la que viene – respondió la señora Tracy.

Al escuchar que hablaban de LOS Crowley, a Gabriel le dio una mala sensación. ¿Acaso era posible que Beel estuviera casada?

-Tienes razón. El chico Crowley no se ha dejado ver en semanas. Me pregunto si estará vivo – dijo la señora Tracy.

-Para mi desgracia, todavía está vivo – irrumpió Beel a la entrada, luciendo una tenida semiformal que consistía en un pantalón negro de tela, una blusa blanca, chaqueta negra de tela y zapatos negros bajos, viéndose diferente de como Gabriel la conoció.

Hablando de Gabriel, este no pudo evitar dar una sonrisa idiota al verla, y dicha sonrisa se ensanchó más cuando ella se sentó al frente suyo, sin notar su presencia. A un codazo de Azira, su semblante volvió a la normalidad.

Shadwell se aclaró la garganta y procedió:

-Estimados vecinos, hoy los he convocado a una nueva reunión para discutir un tema importante: los ruidos. Como en este edificio vive únicamente gente educada y con principios, me imagino que les debe resultar molesto que todas las santas noches, ciertos vecinos hagan ruido en horas en que se supone que deberían estar durmiendo…

-¡Oiga, si lo dice por nosotros, déjeme decirle que Ligur y yo nos quedamos despiertos hasta tarde porque estamos ocupados trabajando! – lo interrumpió Hastur molesto.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Y no se supone que usted y su "amigo" trabajan en oficinas en el centro de Londres? – preguntó Shadwell en un intento de ser sagaz.

-¡Sí, pero no es lo único que hacemos! – respondió Hastur.

-Así es. Aún somos jóvenes y tenemos nuestros proyectos – apoyó Ligur.

-Sí, sí, sí, eso lo puedo entender, pero ¿Es necesario que metan ruido todo el tiempo? – preguntó Shadwell.

-Jamás hemos escuchado ruidos, y eso que vivimos justo arriba de ellos – intervino Anathema.

-Yo tampoco. Es más, cuando dijo que quería hablar de los ruidos, pensé que se refería a los de afuera – dijo Michel.

-En ese caso, los más "ruidosos" serían los Fremden, que ni siquiera están – dijo Newton.

El semblante inicialmente seguro de Shadwell se fue modificando hasta quedar en desconcierto.

-¿Y para eso nos reunió?, ¿Para quejarse de sus ruidos imaginarios? – preguntó Beel después de rodar los ojos.

-¿Y qué hay de ustedes? – les preguntó Shadwell a Azira y a Gabriel, en un intento de desviar la atención.

-¿Nosotros qué? – preguntó Gabriel sintiéndose tonto de repente.

-Hasta ahora, no hemos escuchado más ruidos que los de la calle, y aún así, se sienten lejanos – respondió Azira.

Anathema, Newton y Michel asintieron con un movimiento de cabeza, Hastur y Ligur sonrieron satisfechos, y la señora Tracy bajó la cabeza un tanto avergonzada.

Por su parte, Beel dijo:

-Ninguno de nosotros tiene la culpa de que sus oídos estén desarrollados al punto de que escuche los ronquidos procedentes de Australia, y si se va a seguir quejando porque respiramos o porque pisamos el suelo de nuestros apartamentos, puede irse al demonio ahora mismo.

Acto seguido, Beel se retiró de la sala de reuniones, sin darse cuenta de que Gabriel la seguía con la mirada estúpida y la sonrisa idiota.

-¡Pero qué grosera! – se quejó Shadwell, causando que Gabriel lo mirara feo.

-Calma, cariño – le dijo la señora Tracy sobándole la espalda.

-No hay nada que mirar. Esta reunión se acabó, pueden irse a sus pisos – dijo Shadwell.

En un santiamén, todos los demás vecinos se fueron, dejando a Shadwell y a la señora Tracy a solas.

-Vamos, cariño – dijo la señora Tracy parándose detrás de su marido para masajear sus hombros – Lamento que la reunión no haya resultado como esperabas, pero te dije que solo tú escuchas ruidos, de lo contrario, los vecinos ya hubieran reclamado.

-Sí, lo sé, pero no es mi culpa que todos en este edificio tengan los oídos llenos de tierra – respondió Shadwell aún molesto.

La señora Tracy solo reprimió una risita y redobló los esfuerzos al hacer el masaje.

-Estás muy tenso. Creo que necesitarás un masaje especial en todo tu cuerpo, si entiendes a qué me refiero – dijo ella sonriendo.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Y qué tan especial es ese masaje? – preguntó Shadwell sonriente.

-Me temo que tendrá que descubrirlo usted mismo, soldado -respondió la señora Tracy antes de irse moviendo los dedos como si fueran garras.

Shadwell levantó una ceja, y una vez que vio la recepción vacía, excepto por Metatrón, entró corriendo al apartamento 101. Al percatarse de eso, el conserje se rió y subió el volumen de su televisor.

* * *

**Hola gente, lamento la demora en subir este capítulo, las cosas no están muy bien en mi país y he estado un poco triste, pero ahora me un tanto mejor. Pasando al capítulo, espero que sea de su agrado, y recuerden, los reviews son alimento para el alma. Nos leemos.**


	4. Segunda vez

**Capítulo 04: Segunda vez**

\- ¿Crees que lo sean? – le preguntó Hastur a Ligur cuando se fueron de la sala de reuniones.

\- ¿A quiénes te refieres? – preguntó Ligur.

\- A los estirados que acaban de llegar – respondió Hastur.

\- Aaahhh. Pues no lo sé. En una de esas – comento Ligur más bien indiferente.

\- Yo digo que sí – opinó Hastur.

\- No lo sé. Tendría que verlos más para saber – respondió Ligur.

\- Tal vez Michel sepa algo – sugirió Hastur camino a las escaleras.

* * *

\- Buen día, Gabriel – saludó Michel acomodándose su ya acomodado cabello.

\- Buen día, Michel – respondió Gabriel.

\- Buen día, Azira – saludó Michel percatándose de la presencia del rubio.

\- Buen día, vecina – respondió Azira.

\- ¿Qué tal todo por acá? ¿No han tenido inconvenientes? – preguntó Michel.

\- No, la verdad es que no – respondió Gabriel.

\- Qué bueno – respondió Michel con una sonrisa difícil de contener – Cuando los visité, olvidé decirles que el señor Shadwell tiene la costumbre de convocar reuniones todo el tiempo, y casi siempre son por motivos como lo de hoy.

\- ¿Cómo así? – quiso saber Azira.

\- Digamos que, de cada diez reuniones, nueve son por sus tonterías de viejo mañoso – respondió Michel.

\- Ya veo – dijo Azira.

\- Y aunque no me gustan las groserías, admito que Beel Crowley hizo bien en ponerlo en su lugar, aunque nunca es suficiente tratándose del señor Shadwell – dijo Michel.

A la mención de Beel, una nueva sonrisa idiota decoró la cara de Gabriel.

\- Oohh – dijo Michel bajando la vista sonriente.

\- ¡Michel! – gritó Hastur desde las escaleras.

\- Bueno, ahora los dejo. Fue un gusto hablar con ustedes – dijo Michel.

\- Hasta pronto – se despidió Gabriel.

\- Las que te adornan, ¡Rorro! – dijo Michel antes de ir donde Hastur.

Gabriel abrió los ojos como platos y Azira reprimió una risa.

\- Tal parece que tienes una admiradora – dijo Azira.

\- No bromees. Beel ni siquiera notó mi presencia – respondió Gabriel.

Azira solo blanqueó los ojos.

* * *

Los días siguientes fueron normales para Azira y Gabriel. Ambos asistieron a su trabajo, que era una empresa turística llamada Heaven on Earth *¹, en la que Azira ocupaba el cargo de Supervisor de Administración*², que consistía en estar a cargo de todos los papeleos internos de la empresa, verificar que todo estuviera en orden, y estar a cargo de un grupo reducido pero efectivo de monitores, mientras que Gabriel era Subgerente de la compañía, y a pesar de que en el papel, el puesto de Gabriel era más elevado, Azira no podía quejarse respecto a su puesto o a su salario, puesto que en aquella empresa, su puesto era bastante bien pagado, prácticamente a un nivel que nada debía envidiarle a gerencia*³. Era un buen lugar para trabajar, pero para Gabriel, el único problema era un grupo de cuatro vagonetas que ocasionalmente se paseaba por los alrededores del trabajo, especialmente a la salida…

\- Uuuuyyy, el señor lavadora – dijeron los cuatro al unísono.

\- Vaya vaya, los "Ángeles del infierno" haciendo lo que mejor saben hacer: burlarse de quienes sí trabajamos– respondió Gabriel.

\- Soy el señor lavadora y me creo genial porque uso ropa lavanda – dijo en tono burlesco uno de los integrantes del grupo, un hombre moreno y delgado en extremo, en cuya chaqueta se leía el nombre Cuervo Sable escrito con plumón sobre un trozo de tela sucia y mal cocido en una chaqueta.

\- Que ustedes sean unos envidiosos no es mi culpa, parásitos cochinos – dijo Gabriel.

\- ¿En serio ese es tu mejor insulto, cabeza de alcornoque? – preguntó una mujer pelirroja vestida completamente de rojo en cuya chaqueta se leía el nombre Carmine.

\- ¿Y ese es el tuyo? – preguntó Gabriel arrugando su nariz – No les respondo como debiera nada más porque estoy ocupado. A diferencia de ustedes, tengo una vida.

Dicho esto, Gabriel retomó su camino tratando de ignorar las burlas de los Ángeles del infierno.

\- ¡No soporto a esos estirados que se creen mejores que los demás! – dijo una mujer muy delgada vestida completamente de blanco y cuyo cabello corto era del mismo color.

\- Ya tendrás la oportunidad de estropearle su traje, Blanca – le respondió Carmine.

\- ¡Olvídense de ese imbécil por un instante y miren mi nueva chaqueta! – irrumpió el cuarto integrante del grupo, un sujeto con cara de calavera que, a todas luces, era el líder del grupo.

\- ¡Oooohhh! – exclamaron los tres al unísono, observando atentos la chaqueta, que era negra y hecha de cuero.

De pronto, Cuervo Sable se fijó en un detalle en uno de los hombros de la chaqueta y dijo:

\- Oye Calavera, no es por nada, pero tu chaqueta está rota.

\- ¿Cómo que rota? – preguntó Calavera.

\- Y no solo eso, también te estafaron – aportó Blanca.

\- Es verdad. La etiqueta dice Neverlast, y hasta donde recuerdo, Everlast no hace chaquetas de cuero – dijo Carmine.

Calavera se sacó la chaqueta y la observó detalladamente solo para darse cuenta de que sus amigotes le decían la verdad.

-¡Comerciante de pacotilla, me las pagarás! – gritó Calavera furioso al tiempo que botaba su chaqueta al suelo.

* * *

-¿Cómo te fue con la chaqueta? – preguntó Ligur tan pronto vio a Hastur entrar.

-Bien, se la vendí a un tipo que parecía esqueleto – respondió Hastur con un dejo de satisfacción.

-¿Por qué está oscuro? Mejor prendo la luz – dijo Hastur, quien, al prender la luz, vio que en la mesa había un mantel limpio, varias ensaladas, copas de vino y platos cubiertos, mientras Ligur estaba de pie con una sonrisa amplia.

Hastur solo gruñó y dijo:

-Estoy muy cansado e iré a dormir. Ve pronto.

Acto seguido, Ligur contempló la mesa, reprimió sus ganas de llorar, y en un intento de desahogo, tomó una de las copas, la arrojó por la ventana y se fue a su habitación sin escuchar un grito asustado de hombre.

* * *

Azira iba camino al apartamento tras realizar algunas compras de mercadería cuando alguien le habló:

\- Disculpa, ¿Azira?

\- ¡Newton! – lo reconoció Azira.

\- Hola – dijo Newton cargando bolsas – Veo que no soy el único que está de compras.

\- Es verdad. A veces se olvidan cosas – dijo Azira.

\- Así es. A decir verdad, mi novia me había hecho este encargo anoche, pero recién ahora recordé que debía comprar estas cosas, así que si quiero evitar problemas, es mejor comprarlas tarde – respondió Newton con una risa nerviosa.

\- Anathema no parece ser alguien complicada – acotó Azira.

\- No. Ella es lo opuesto a eso – dijo Newton, quien se detuvo repentinamente y fijó la mirada hacia la nada para desmayarse.

\- ¡Newton! – exclamó Azira asustado y mirando por todas partes hasta que vio unos trozos de vidrio alrededor de la cabeza de su vecino.

Acto seguido, corrió hacia consejería, de donde regresó poco después junto a Metatrón. Azira recogió a Newton por los hombros, Metatrón por los pies, y cuando ambos lo levantaron, Anthony estaba saliendo del edificio con cara de pocos amigos.

-Joven Anthony – dijo Metatrón - ¿Sería tan amable de ayudarnos con las bolsas mientras el joven Azira y yo llevamos al joven Newton a su apartamento, por favor?

Tan pronto vio a Azira, el semblante de Anthony comenzó a suavizarse sin estar consciente de aquello, y mientras recogía las bolsas, Azira lo miró de manera fugaz antes de mover a Newton hacia el ascensor, al que Anthony alcanzó a subirse justo a tiempo.

* * *

**¡Hola amigos lectores! Nuevamente gracias por darle una oportunidad a este fic y por sus reviews, y como se habrán dado cuenta, cierto cuarteto tuvo su participación especial xD. Les confieso que no estoy segura de que el título de este capítulo en específico encaje, pero lo dejé en alusión a cierto rubio y a cierto pelirrojo.**

**Ahora, algunas aclaraciones:**

**1: Tomando en cuenta el origen canon de la dupla protagónica, fue el nombre más adecuado que se me ocurrió para su lugar de trabajo xD.**

**2: Sinceramente, desconozco si existe realmente un cargo llamado Supervisor de Administración en alguna parte del mundo, pero para alguien como Azira, viene como anillo al dedo.**

**3: En cuanto al salario de Azira, que si bien es cierto, es jefe, pero no gerente ni subgerente… solo digamos que el Señor, o la Señora, a veces obra de maneras misteriosas.**

**Saludos, y recuerden, los reviews son alimento para el alma. Nos leemos.**


	5. Malas pulgas

**Capítulo 05: Malas pulgas**

\- ¡Ya voy! – dijo Anathema ante los timbrazos insistentes. Al abrir la puerta, vio a su vecino Anthony, al que muy rara vez había visto desde que vivía en el departamento, sosteniendo bolsas y haciéndose a un lado para dar paso a Azira y Metatrón, que cargaban a un inconsciente Newton.

\- ¡Newt! – dijo Anathema asustada mientras indicaba el sofá en donde dejaron a su novio – ¿Qué le pasó?

\- Veníamos conversando cuando se desmayó de un momento a otro, y a juzgar por los trozos de vidrio que vi, es altamente probable que alguien lo haya arrojado y le dio a Newton, solo que nunca vi de dónde vino – se explicó Azira.

Anathema se llevó las manos a su rostro con expresión alarmada.

\- Me gustaría poder ayudar en algo más, pero debo regresar a la recepción. El pirado de Shadwell me volverá a sermonear si ve que no hay nadie – se disculpó Metatrón.

\- Descuide, yo me encargo, y gracias por traerlo – respondió Anathema.

\- Revisaré las cámaras por si se llegase a ver algo – dijo Metatrón antes de irse.

Una vez que Azira terminó de acomodar a Newton, Anthony dejó todas las bolsas en el suelo, y al ver a Azira ayudando y a Anathema buscando cosas en su despensa, algo que él supuso que podría tener un propósito medicinal, se sintió un inútil.

\- No es que no te crea, pero ¿Estás seguro de que no viste quién arrojó lo que sea que haya golpeado a Newton? – preguntó Anathema mientras dejaba un poco de gasa en la mesa.

\- Nada ni a nadie, te lo prometo – respondió Azira.

\- Bueno, mientras tanto, veré cómo está su cabeza. Espero que no sea grave – dijo Anathema.

\- ¿Te ayudamos en algo más? – preguntó Azira.

\- De aquí en adelante, me encargo yo, pero gracias por traerlo – respondió Anathema sonriendo.

Azira movió la cabeza en señal de asentimiento, y recogió su bolsa al mismo tiempo que Anthony, cuyos dedos rozó de forma involuntaria. Ambos se miraron a los ojos y sonrieron con sutileza; Anathema los vio de reojo percibiendo un tipo de energía que pocas veces acostumbraba, y de no haber estado ocupada atendiendo a Newton, habría notado algo más respecto a sus auras.

* * *

Azira y Anthony se despidieron de Anathema sin darse cuenta de que ambos llevaban la bolsa del rubio juntos.

\- ¡Oh, disculpa! – dijo Anthony cuando recién se dio cuenta, camino a la escalera.

\- Está bien, Anthony – respondió Azira.

\- ¿Recuerdas mi nombre? – preguntó Anthony tratando de fingir indiferencia.

\- Claro que sí. Tengo buena memoria y acostumbro a prestar atención cuando me hablan – respondió Azira.

Anthony torció una sonrisa.

\- No te había visto desde que nos encontramos en el basurero – comentó Azira – ¿Muy ocupado?

\- Algo así – respondió Anthony.

\- ¿Y cómo estás? – preguntó Azira.

\- Bien, bien – respondió Anthony genuinamente sorprendido.

\- Qué bueno – dijo Azira, quien notó que algo cayó de los bolsillos de Anthony. Al recogerlo, vio que era su billetera, en la que se vio su cédula de identidad: Crowley, Anthony J.

\- Se te cayó esto – dijo Azira pasándole la billetera.

\- Ni siquiera me había dado cuenta. Gracias – respondió Anthony guardándola en el acto.

Al darse cuenta del apellido de su vecino, recordó la reunión en la que se mencionó a los Crowley: Beel Crowley. Anthony Crowley.

\- ¿Serán hermanos, primos o matrimonio? – pensó Azira poniéndose nervioso de repente.

\- Bueno, ahora me tengo que ir – dijo Anthony.

\- Yo también. Nos vemos – respondió Azira sonriente.

Anthony se dirigió a su apartamento sonriendo, absorto en sus pensamientos, y sin prestarle atención al grito de Beel:

-¿Y qué pasó con eso de que ibas a irte? ¡Ooohhh, de veras que no tienes donde caerte muerto, si ni siquiera trabajas, flojo del demonio!

Anthony se retiró a su habitación en silencio, haciendo enojar una vez más a Beel. Analizando la breve conversación que tuvieron, notó algo que antes no:

-¿Es idea mía, o se asustó de un momento a otro? Ni siquiera entiendo por qué, si no me veo mal. – se dijo mirándose en su espejo de cuerpo entero.

De ese modo, concluyó que sería buena idea salir más seguido de su apartamento, con tal de ver a su vecino.

Por su parte, Azira llegó sonriente a su lugar, sin siquiera notarlo, aunque una parte de él comenzaba a sentir pánico ante la idea de que Anthony estuviera casado.

* * *

\- Ligur – dijo Michel a modo de saludo al ver a su vecino en su puerta.

\- Hola Michel – respondió Ligur – ¿Qué tal tu día en la peluquería?

\- No me puedo quejar. Siempre me llegan clientes – respondió Michel sonriente al tiempo que abría la puerta. – ¿Y tú cómo has estado?

\- De eso quería hablar contigo – dijo Ligur.

Ambos entraron al apartamento de Michel, ordenado, limpio y decorado con muebles blancos y rosados que le daba un aspecto de casa de muñecas, a pesar de que Michel sobrepasó la edad de jugar con muñecas hace muchísimos años ya. Tras ofrecerle un jugo a su invitado, ella le preguntó:

\- ¿Problemas con Hastur?

\- Sí. He hecho prácticamente de todo para alegrarlo, pero nada parece funcionar – respondió Ligur cabizbajo.

\- ¿No habrás hecho o dicho algo que lo haya hecho enfadar? – preguntó Michel.

\- Por un momento lo pensé, pero habitualmente Hastur me hace saber de inmediato cuando algo le molesta – respondió Ligur.

Michel movió la cabeza pensativa.

\- Y lo peor de todo es que no entiendo cómo ni cuando pasó. Antes las cosas estaban bien entre nosotros, todo iba de maravillas, pero no sé qué pasó, qué fue lo que cambió… A ratos, hasta me siento ridículo por ser el único de los dos que se esfuerza para que la relación funcione – dijo Ligur abatido.

\- No digas eso, amigo. Hastur te ama, solo que hay personas más demostrativas que otras – respondió Michel.

Ligur solo se encogió de hombros, y de un segundo a otro, a Michel se le ocurrió una idea:

\- ¿Qué te parece un cambio de look? Tal vez te mire con otros ojos.

\- ¿En serio? ¿Crees que funcione? – preguntó Ligur.

\- Ya verás que sí – respondió Michel – Ven conmigo y verás.

De este modo, Ligur siguió a Michel hasta una de sus habitaciones, que funcionaba como peluquería.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en un supermercado, Gabriel estaba haciendo la fila en una caja que no parecía querer avanzar, por lo que no le quedaba más opción que armarse de paciencia al tiempo que revisaba su celular; en un momento en el que alzó la vista, notó que la persona que estaba antes de él se había ido, por lo que avanzó hasta que su carro chocó con algo, y al ver qué era, o mejor dicho, quién era, sonrió como un idiota.

\- Hola Beel – dijo Gabriel.

\- ¡Otra vez tú! – espetó Beel enojada - ¡Ya van tres veces que chocas conmigo. Tres! ¿Acaso eres ciego o qué?

La sonrisa idiota de Gabriel era tal, que no pudo articular respuesta alguna.

\- ¡Y definitivamente eres un tarado! – dijo Beel para darle un fuerte pisotón a Gabriel.

\- ¡Aaaahhh! – gritó Gabriel mientras Beel pasaba sus cosas por caja a toda prisa.

Para cuando a Gabriel le tocó pagar, Beel ya se había ido rauda, pero para él, ella era jodidamente hermosa.

-Su marido es un hombre afortunado, y espero que ese cretino lo sepa – se dijo Gabriel camino a la salida.

* * *

\- Buenas tardes, joven Beel – saludó Metatrón al verla llegar a paso veloz, sin mirarlo ni menos responderle mientras caminaba hacia las escaleras.

\- ¡Al menos ten la decencia de responder, mal educada! – gritó la señora Tracy apoyada en el mesón.

\- Déjela, señora Tracy. A estas alturas, creo que ya la saludo más como costumbre que por gusto – dijo Metatrón encogiéndose de hombros.

\- ¿Sucedió algo? – preguntó Anathema llegando desde las escaleras.

\- Lo mismo de siempre, corazón. La gruñona del piso 4 llegó con su habitual mal humor y sin saludar a nadie – respondió la señora Tracy.

\- Ya veo – respondió Anathema – Sé que Beel es malhumorada y que nunca se la ha visto sonreír, pero siempre que veo su aura, veo y también siento mucha tristeza de su parte, como ahora.

\- Muy triste estará, pero eso no excusa su arrogancia – dijo la señora Tracy – Por cierto, querida, ¿Realizaremos… ya sabes, "lo nuestro"?

\- Claro que sí. Solo queda esperar la fecha, y eso será dentro de los próximos días – respondió Anathema.

\- ¿Y cómo lo hará con su marido? – preguntó Metatrón.

\- De eso me encargo yo – respondió la señora Tracy al tiempo que caminaba hacia las oficinas administrativas con paso seductor.

Anathema ahogó una risa y Metatrón subió el volumen de su radio.

-Con lo que Shadwell cobra en gastos comunes, debería instalar paneles aislantes de sonido para todo el primer piso – comentó Metatrón.

* * *

Beel entró a su apartamento dando un portazo y dejando caer las bolsas cerca de la mesa.

\- Rayos, hermanita, ¿Cuándo llegará el día en que entres sin dar portazos? – dijo Anthony sin mirarla.

\- ¡Cuando encuentres trabajo! – respondió Beel.

\- Solo excusas. Cuando trabajé por última vez, ya estabas con los portazos aquí y allá – dijo Anthony.

\- ¡No fastidies, mandíbula de arriba! – gritó Beel ordenando las bolsas. – ¡Ya tengo suficiente con tener que coexistir contigo y con los demás idiotas que viven acá, así que deja de molestar!

\- ¿Y cómo sabes que los vecinos son idiotas, si en los cuatro años que has vivido aquí, nunca has hablado con nadie? – infirió Anthony – Es más, ni siquiera eres capaz de hacer algo tan simple como responderles cada vez que dicen hola.

\- ¡No me digas que ahora me vas a enseñar modales! ¡Tú, mi incompetente y patán hermano menor que con gran esfuerzo se levanta de la cama!– se burló Beel.

\- ¡Hey! No tienes cómo saber todo lo que hago cuando no estás – dijo Anthony – Pero cuando veo a alguien de acá, al menos sí saludo. Seré un patán, pero tengo modales.

Beel blanqueó los ojos.

\- Si estás enojada con el mundo por la razón que sea, ese es TU problema, pero nada ni nadie te da derecho a desquitarte con los demás – dijo Anthony con semblante serio – Y si no cambias, te quedarás sola y más amargada de lo que ya eres, ¡enana malas pulgas!

\- ¡Cállate! – ordenó Beel.

\- Sabes que tengo razón. No quisiera estar en tus zapatos, sabiendo que todos mis vecinos me odian y me hacen el quite cuando me ven… ¿Cómo se siente eso, Beel? – dijo Anthony sarcástico antes de irse a su habitación, sintiendo el peso de la mirada asesina de Beel en su nuca.

* * *

**Amigos lectores, gracias una vez más por darle una oportunidad a esta historia. Desde ya, les aviso que, hasta este punto, aún desconozco la cantidad exacta de capítulos que tendrá esto, pero lo resolveré pronto, y si consideran que hay algo que deba mejorar, o si tienen alguna sugerencia, por favor, no duden en hacérmelo saber en los reviews, que siempre se agradecen, y son alimento para el alma. Saludos a todos.**


	6. Alivio por partida doble

**Capítulo 06: Alivio por partida doble**

-Buenas tardes, Anathema y señora Tracy. Metatrón – saludó Azira contento en recepción.

\- ¡Hola! – respondieron los aludidos al unísono.

\- ¿Qué tal el trabajo, corazón? – preguntó la señora Tracy.

\- Todo bien, gracias por preguntar – respondió Azira, quien se volvió hacia Anathema y le preguntó: – No he visto a Newton desde el día del accidente, ¿Cómo está?

\- Bien, gracias, se recuperó bastante rápido – respondió Anathema.

\- Qué bueno, me alegra mucho – dijo Azira.

\- Por cierto, esa noche revisé las cámaras y no se vio a nadie que arrojara cosas – intervino Metatrón.

\- Ya no importa, lo que cuenta es que Newt está bien – respondió Anathema.

Azira se fijó en los libros que Anathema llevaba consigo y no pudo evitar contener su emoción:

-¡No puede ser! ¿Esa es la edición tapa dura e ilustrada de Jane Eyre?

\- Sí, lo compré hace algún tiempo – respondió Anathema – ¿Quieres verlo?

Azira ojeó el libro alucinado, y se detuvo especialmente en las ilustraciones.

-¿Te lo presto? – ofreció Anathema.

\- Oh no, prestar un libro es despedirte de él, y no me gustaría que se te perdiera un libro por prestármelo, pese a que nunca pierdo lo que me prestan, pero tratándose de un libro, prefiero no correr ese riesgo. Mejor dime en qué librería lo compraste– respondió Azira.

-Creo que tengo la tarjeta por acá – dijo Anathema buscando en su bolso.

-Nunca había visto a alguien tan considerado – dijo la señora Tracy.

-Ya casi ni se encuentra gente así. Qué afortunado es su "amigo" – dijo Metatrón guiñando el ojo hacia el final con una intención que Azira no percibió.

Anathema le entregó una tarjeta que él guardó en una agenda.

-¿Y qué tipo de libros lees, aparte de los clásicos? – preguntó Azira.

-La verdad es que leo de todo: policiales, suspenso, fantasía, ciencia ficción, no ficción, historia, que de eso tengo que leer por mi trabajo, y también leo historias románticas – respondió Anathema.

-Wow, amplitud de gustos, eso me agrada – respondió Azira sonriente – Y de todo lo que acabas de mencionar, hay dos cosas que debo mencionar: primero, ¿Por qué debes leer historia por tu trabajo? ¿Impartes clases?

-Así es – respondió Anathema.

-¿En escuela o en universidad?

-En Oxford – respondió Anathema.

-¡No puede ser! ¡Es increíble! – dijo Azira, obteniendo como respuesta una sonrisa modesta de ella – Y segundo: te confieso que me encantan las novelas románticas.

Tanto Anathema como la señora Tracy lo miraron sorprendidas.

-¿En serio? – preguntó Anathema.

-Me encantan – respondió Azira al tiempo que sonreía como si acabara de decir algo prohibido.

-No es muy común que un hombre admita que le gusta ese tipo de historias, pero siempre es bueno encontrarse con excepciones a la regla – aportó la señora Tracy – Podemos seguir hablando sobre esto en la sala de reuniones.

Al decir lo último, sacó dos platos con galletas de su pollera, causando que Azira y Anathema la miraran con ojos de huevo frito.

* * *

Ligur estaba ocupado con una máquina de cocer, rumiando sus sentimientos de rabia y tristeza a partes iguales.

_Una semana antes_

_Michel le había cambiado el look, que consistió en rapar levemente ambos lados de la cabeza, aunque sin llegar a ser un mohicano. Con toda la seguridad que le trajo su nuevo look, entró a su apartamento:_

_-Hola Hastur. ¿Cómo estás para esta noche?_

_Hastur, que en ese momento estaba ocupado planchando un estampado sobre una polera, respondió con su usual tono malhumorado:_

_-Muy ocupado. Estas poleras deben estar listas para mañana._

_-Entiendo – dijo Ligur parándose detrás de Hastur, a quien le dio un masaje en los hombros – Pero trabajar tanto puede ser contraproducente si no descansas lo suficiente, y creo que esta noche es perfecta para que tú y yo descansemos juntos._

_-¿Qué es eso que estás haciendo en mis hombros? – preguntó Hastur mirándolo por fin – No importa, te quedan chaquetas por copiar. ¡Vamos, que el trabajo no se hará solo!_

Desde ese día, Ligur no había recibido ningún comentario sobre su apariencia, ni sobre nada personal de parte de Hastur.

-Tiene que haber algún modo de hacerlo reaccionar – pensó Ligur en la soledad de su habitación.

Sus frustraciones se interrumpieron de manera momentánea con una llamada telefónica.

* * *

De manera simultánea, Metatrón estaba en medio de una llamada telefónica cuando vio a Shadwell por el rabillo del ojo.

-De acuerdo, se los diré. Hasta luego.

Cortó la llamada y se volvió hacia su jefe, quien le preguntó con voz burlesca:

-¿Haciendo vida social en el trabajo, Metatrón?

-Por si no lo sabía, los vecinos me llaman cuando están muy ocupados para venir – respondió Metatrón.

Shadwell levantó una ceja.

-Qué bueno que está aquí, señor, porque quiero pedirle algo – dijo Metatrón.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Y qué sería exactamente? – preguntó Shadwell.

-Vacaciones – respondió Metatrón.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque las quiero y las necesito.

La respuesta automática de Shadwell fue una risotada que se escuchaba desde afuera del departamento. Si hubiesen habido más personas, se hubieran reído a la par con él debido a lo contagiosa que era, pero la única persona presente, Metatrón, se mantuvo incólume.

-¡Pero qué divertido eres, Metatrón! – exclamó Shadwell entre risas.

-¿Por qué? ¿Dónde está el chiste? – preguntó Metatrón serio.

-¡Ja ja ja ja ja ja! ¡Vuelve a tus funciones! – respondió Shadwell antes de irse a su oficina.

-Viejo pirado y avaro, me las pagarás – dijo Metatrón en voz baja y desanimado.

* * *

Tras botar algo de basura, Azira estaba a punto de entrar a su apartamento cuando escuchó una voz detrás suyo:

-Creo que esto es tuyo.

-Anthony – respondió Azira notando que tenía una libreta pequeña – No me di cuenta de que se me había caído. Gracias.

-Descuida – dijo Anthony despreocupado – ¿Qué tal tu día?

-Fue bastante bueno, gracias. ¿Y el tuyo?

-Todo bien – respondió Anthony.

Azira no pudo evitar notar la postura ufana de Anthony, a quien había visto pocas veces desde que llegó al departamento, pero siempre le daba la impresión de ser alguien relajado. De un momento a otro, recordó cuando leyó su nombre completo en su cédula de identidad, por lo que lo asaltó la duda:

-Qué bueno que te encuentro porque tengo una duda. ¿Qué relación tienes con Beel Crowley?

Anthony levantó su ceja y preguntó:

-¿Ya tuviste la mala suerte de conocerla?

-En la última reunión – respondió Azira sin entender las palabras de su vecino.

-Ya veo – dijo Anthony serio – Espero que no haya sido una prepotente, aunque tratándose de mi hermana, no puedo esperar nada bueno.

-¿En serio? ¿Beel y tú son hermanos? – preguntó Azira.

La única respuesta que llegó fue la de un acelerado Gabriel, que abrió la puerta del apartamento y preguntó con una amplia sonrisa idiota:

-¿Alguien dijo Beel?

Anthony miró a Gabriel como si se tratase de un fenómeno de circo, y Azira, quien trató de no reírse, dijo:

-Anthony, te presento a Gabriel, mi amigo. Gabriel, él es Anthony, nuestro vecino, y hermano de Beel.

-Qué alivio, mucho gusto – respondió Gabriel dándole la mano a su vecino.

Anthony respondió al gesto, y le preguntó a Azira:

-¿Por qué querías saber qué tengo que ver yo con Beel? ¿No me digas que te gusta?

Lo último lo dijo frunciendo el ceño, y Azira respondió:

-No a mí precisamente.

-¡Azira! – reprendió Gabriel un tanto avergonzado.

-Vaya, te compadezco – dijo Anthony por lo bajo.

-Bueno, creo que mejor me entro. Hasta luego, Anthony – dijo Gabriel corriendo y saltando.

El aludido movió levemente la cabeza tratando de no juzgar a su vecino, en vano:

-Oye, ¿Tu amigo siempre ha tenido mal gusto con las mujeres, o solo está desesperado?

Azira se rió, y Anthony solo sonrió.

-Vamos, no creo que sea tan terrible – dijo Azira.

-Ngh – fue la respuesta de Anthony.

-Bueno, creo que mejor entro a cenar. Nos vemos, Anthony.

\- Hasta luego – respondió Anthony.

* * *

-Es un alivio saber que Beel no está casada con nadie – comentó Gabriel contento en su cena con Azira.

-Con eso ya tienes parte del trabajo hecho, pero aún te falta ver si tienes alguna posibilidad concreta con ella – respondió Azira.

-Créeme que así será, amigo – respondió Gabriel.

-¿Y tienes algo pensado al respecto? – preguntó Azira.

-No todavía- respondió Gabriel mirando hacia la puerta con su sonrisa idiota, sin saber que no era el único en ese apartamento que estaba experimentando la sensación de alivio ante la verdadera relación de los Crowley.

...

Horas después, Azira estaba intentando quedarse dormido, pero le estaba costando trabajo y no tenía claro el motivo. Tras haberse movido de un lado a otro en su mullida cama, optó por preparase un chocolate caliente para ayudarse a dormir, pero apenas puso un pie en el suelo, escuchó una lejana melodía en violín que se coló por su ventana y cuya procedencia desconocía. Al principio, creyó que tal vez alguno de sus vecinos podría estar viendo algún concierto de música clásica en su televisor conectado a parlantes, pero desechó la idea al prestar más atención al sonido: solo se trataba del violín, cuya melodía Azira reconoció de inmediato:

-Invierno, allegro non molto. Vivaldi.

Azira se acomodó en su cama y disfrutó de aquella pieza de la música clásica en silencio; la ejecución era perfecta, sin desafinaciones, e inevitablemente, Azira sintió ganas de sumarse al violín. Aquel día había terminado mejor de lo que había empezado…

Sin darse cuenta, se quedó dormido con una sonrisa en su rostro.


	7. Te invito a un café

**Capítulo 07: Te invito a un café**

Una hermosa mañana acaecía en Londres, y para la mayoría de los residentes del departamento Los Ángeles 666, no era la excepción: el matrimonio Shadwell despertó en medio del caos en que se convirtió su habitación la noche anterior; Ligur nuevamente sentía el desgano de Hastur, y de paso, el suyo propio, Michel se levantó antes de que sonara la alarma, Anathema y Newton conversaron brevemente sobre lo felices que eran, Azira se fue a la ducha antes de que Gabriel se cayera de su cama… Si esta historia fuese un cuento de hadas, se escucharía de fondo una hermosa melodía de flauta… una que se estropearía con los vecinos del apartamento 402.

-¿¡Cuándo vas a hacer algo bien, mandíbula de arriba!? – gritó Beel a la entrada de la habitación de su hermano.

-¿¡Es que acaso no sabes qué hora es!? – gritó Anthony de vuelta – ¡Son más de las siete de la mañana!

-¡Es la hora a la que nos levantamos las personas que sí somos útiles, cosa de la que tú no tienes idea! – gritó Beel.

-¿¡Y por eso tenías que despertarme, para desquitarte conmigo por lo amargada que eres!? – preguntó Anthony a gritos.

Beel blanqueó los ojos y gritó:

-¡No me desquitaría si tan solo trabajaras y me ayudaras a llevar esta casa!

-¿¡Y para qué, si ganas lo suficiente para mantener a todos en el edificio, pagarle un sueldo extra al conserje, y aún así te sobra dinero!? – preguntó Anthony.

-¡Definitivamente, mamá te botó de la cuna cuando eras bebé, de otra forma, no me explico cómo puedes ser tan inepto! – respondió Beel – ¡Al menos saca la basura, a menos que tus dedos crespos te lo prohíban!

Dicho esto, Beel cerró la puerta de Anthony de un portazo, y cuando estaba preparándose el desayuno, se preguntó sinceramente;

-¿Habrá en este mundo alguien peor que este vago?

* * *

Los Ángeles del infierno estaban todos apilados en la moto de Calavera, quien había destinado gran parte de su día a intentar realizar malabares con su moto y sus tres amigos sobre él, lanzando gritos que iban en la línea de:

-¡Somos los Ángeles del infierno!

-¡De ahora en adelante, sus vidas ya no serán las mismas!

-¡Las calles de Londres nunca más volverán a estar seguras, y ustedes tampoco!

-¡Galleta!

Aunque pasaron por calles en las que había gente, la verdad es que nadie los tomó en cuenta, y es más, ni siquiera notaron su presencia, pero según su limitada imaginación, habían sembrado el terror en los corazones de las personas. Horas después, cuando Calavera decidió que debían descansar, un policía los abordó y les preguntó:

-¿Y ustedes qué creen que hacen?

-Vaya, un representante del sistema que nos reprime – se burló Calavera.

-Relájate hermano, tan solo somos cuatro amigos que estaban paseando por Londres – dijo Cuervo Sable.

-¿Estás seguro? Porque solo veo tres – respondió el policía.

-¿Cómo que tres? ¿Acaso no te enseñaron a contar en la escuela? – preguntó Calavera – Somos cuatro: Calavera, que soy yo, Cuervo Sable, Carmine y…

Al darse la vuelta, Calavera noto que, efectivamente, el policía tenía razón. Solo eran tres, por lo que se preguntó:

-¿Y dónde rayos está Blanca?

…

Sin que ninguno de sus amigotes se hubiese dado cuenta, Blanca se cayó a un charco gigantesco de barro, por lo que se ensució de pies a cabeza, y al intentar ponerse de pie, se encontró con Gabriel, impecable como siempre, que le dijo con una mueca despectiva en su mirada:

-Si tu plan de vida es bañarte en barro, al menos vístete con ropa café, aunque ni aún así disimularías tu lamentable vagancia, jovencita.

* * *

Hablando de Gabriel, había tenido varios días de felicidad alelada tras descubrir que Beel no estaba casada, y a decir verdad, no había trazado ningún plan de acción para acercarse a ella, y el motivo de esto era que cada vez que pensaba en la pelinegra, sonreía como idiota y se volvía incapaz de hilar dos palabras. Ese día en particular, llegó antes que Azira, por lo que aprovechó para botar la basura sin pensar en nada en particular, y tan pronto llegó al tubo y puso la bolsa más grande en el suelo, escuchó un alarido de mujer. Al darse vuelta para ver quién era, lo lamentó:

-¡Beel!

La aludida saltaba en un pie con cara de dolor, y tan pronto se detuvo, empujó a Gabriel con tal fuerza, que lo hizo perder el equilibrio.

-¡Con esta ya van cuatro veces que me agredes! – gritó Beel enojada – ¿¡Qué problema traes conmigo!?

-¿Quién, yo? – preguntó Gabriel sin salir de su aturdimiento Beelesco.

Beel blanqueó los ojos. Decididamente, aquel sujeto extremadamente alto tenía serios problemas mentales, y por alguna razón que escapaba a su entendimiento, ella lo estaba padeciendo.

-¿Siempre has sido así de bruto, o solo llegaste a ese estado cuando te convertiste en la jirafa descerebrada que eres hoy? – preguntó Beel.

Gabriel no paraba de sonreír como tarado. Sintiendo que no iba a conseguir nada nuevo, Beel botó su bolsa de basura y se dio la vuelta para irse a su apartamento; Gabriel no pudo evitar observar esa zona de Beel, que aunque estaba usando un pantalón de tela, se le acentuaba la retaguardia de todos modos. Al ver que esa podría ser su oportunidad para acercarse a ella, a Gabriel no se le ocurrió nada mejor que decirle a Beel:

-¿Sabías que eres toda una churraza? Porque me vuelves loco, nenaza.

Sin que Gabriel pudiese impedirlo, Beel dio dos pasos y le dio un puñetazo, derribándolo entre las bolsas de basura.

-¡Nunca más vuelvas a molestarme, imbécil! – le gritó Beel antes de dar un portazo.

La mente de Gabriel no funcionaba del todo bien. Lo último que podía retener era la imagen de la retaguardia de Beel.

* * *

Por su parte, Azira salió de su trabajo sin apuros, y el primer sitio al que pasó fue la librería que le recomendó Anathema, de la que salió fascinado y habiendo comprado dos libros. Su paso por el centro de la ciudad se vio marcado por la calma con la que caminó entre los otros transeúntes, todos metidos en su mundo y con el ceño fruncido. Al detenerse en la vitrina de una tienda que vendía artículos para el té, vio por el reflejo a la figura alta, esbelta y cabizbaja de Anthony, a quien no dudó en hablarle:

-¡Anthony!

Tan pronto escuchó su nombre, Anthony se volteó, y al ver la imagen de Azira sonriendo con dulzura y con la serenidad fija en sus ojos azules, sintió que su corazón latía con fuerza inusitada. Por otro lado, a Azira le pareció que el pelirrojo se veía molesto, o al menos, preocupado por algo, a pesar de sus lentes redondos de sol, y su cabello en puntas le daba un aire atractivo.

-Azira – respondió Anthony genuinamente sorprendido.

-No esperaba verte por aquí – respondió Azira.

Anthony estuvo a punto de responderle lo mismo, pero se arrepintió sobre la misma porque pensó que Azira acostumbraba a pasar por ese sitio todos los días, por lo que optó por decirle:

-¿Ya saliste de tu trabajo o de lo que sea que hagas?

-Sí, salí de mi trabajo – respondió Azira – ¿Qué hay de ti?

-Pues, pasaba por acá – respondió Anthony casual.

-¿Y tienes algo que hacer?

-¿Ahora u otro día?

-Ahora

-No, nada, ¿Por qué?

-Porque podríamos ir a una cafetería.

Anthony abrió los ojos de par en par, y para Azira, la sorpresa de este no pasó inadvertida, e incluso le dio un poco de risa.

-¿Hablas en serio? – preguntó Anthony.

-Claro que sí. A la vuelta hay uno que es bastante bueno – respondió Azira.

Anthony se dio cuenta de que no sabía qué responder. Ciertamente, lo último que pensó que le sucedería ese día era que alguien lo invitaría a alguna parte, y menos aún que ese alguien fuera Azira, un sujeto con un buen trabajo, a diferencia de él, que solo andaba de un lado a otro de vez en cuando.

-Vamos, te invito a un café – lo animó Azira con una sonrisa que dejó a Anthony con la sensación de sentirse indefenso, sin saber porqué.

-Está bien – respondió Anthony mostrándose relajado.

Azira y Anthony fueron a un café pequeño y acogedor en el que había justo una mesa libre para dos. Luego de que un mozo les tomara la orden, Anthony recorrió el sitio con la vista, y cuando su recorrido llegó hasta Azira, el pelirrojo tuvo la sensación de que su vecino calzaba a la perfección con ese sitio: aire vintage, café, chocolate caliente, muchos libros y jazz de fondo.

Una pregunta de Azira lo llevó de vuelta a la realidad:

-¿Nunca habías venido acá antes?

-No – respondió Anthony.

-A mí me encanta venir porque nunca está llena, y es un buen sitio para trabajar, leer, escribir o compartir con alguien – dijo Azira.

Anthony solo asintió con la cabeza.

-¿Cómo has estado? – preguntó Azira.

-Bien, gracias – respondió Anthony – ¿Por qué?

-No, por nada – respondió Azira.

-¿Y cómo te has sentido en el departamento? – quiso saber Anthony.

-Bien, todo ha estado bien, es un bonito lugar, me gusta el sector, y los vecinos han sido amables – respondió Azira.

-¿Estás seguro de lo último? – preguntó Anthony.

-Sí, aunque ahora que lo pienso, apenas sí he visto a un par de sujetos que vi en una reunión del señor Shadwell. Uno rubio y uno moreno – respondió Azira.

-Hastur La Vista y Ligur Maggot – dijo Anthony arrugando la nariz – No te aconsejo que entables amistad con esos dos, son unos idiotas y un par de oportunistas.

Azira asintió sin una expresión en particular, y el mozo llegó con el pedido: café expreso para Anthony, y cappuccino para Azira. Acto seguido, Anthony siguió hablando:

-Al frente de ese par de idiotas, viven los Fremden. Se la pasan viajando, no sé si están o no. Está la peluquera solterona, los profesores universitarios que apenas conozco. A todo esto, ¿Cómo quedó ese tipo después del golpe?

-¿Newton? Bien.

-Y está Beel, pero es una odiosa. Esos serían los vecinos.

-Se te olvida uno.

-¿Quién?

-El simpático pelirrojo del 402.

Anthony levantó su ceja, mostrando parte de su sorpresa.

-Gracias por lo de simpático – respondió Anthony – Por cierto, también me pareces simpático. Sé que apenas nos hemos visto unas pocas veces, pero me caes bien.

Azira sonrió cerrando los ojos, y Anthony no pudo evitar pensar en lo adorable que se veía, y ese pensamiento le aceleró el corazón.

-Bueno, supongo que eso se puede arreglar juntándonos más seguido – sugirió Azira.

-Vaya, un sujeto con iniciativa. Eso me agrada – dijo Anthony.

-Disculpa, ¿Dijiste algo? – preguntó Azira.

-No – respondió Anthony.

De ese modo, Azira y Anthony se pasaron el resto de la tarde conversando, riendo, y sin preocuparse de la hora.


	8. Una promesa por otra

**Capítulo 08: Una promesa por otra**

Metatrón estaba en recepción junto a Shadwell y a la señora Tracy revisando unos papeles.

-Por lo que veo, todo está en orden – comentó la señora Tracy – Espero que esta vez resulte mejor que la vez pasada.

-¿A qué te refieres? – quiso saber Shadwell levantando una ceja.

-A las cuentas, corazón – respondió la señora Tracy.

-Yo también, aunque no me confiaría tanto– dijo Metatrón.

-En eso tienes razón, Metatrón. Teniendo a inquilinos como La Vista y Maggot, es difícil estar completamente al día – comentó Shadwell.

Metatrón y la señora Tracy se dieron una mirada significativa sin que Shadwell se diera cuenta, y en ese momento, Azira y Anthony llegaron juntos, sin percatarse de la presencia de otras personas.

-Jajajajaja, no puede ser. ¿Tú hiciste eso? – preguntó Azira.

-Por supuesto que sí. Ese tipo me estaba molestando y lo tenía que poner en su lugar -respondió Anthony.

-¿Y qué pasó después? – quiso saber Azira.

Ambos subieron por las escaleras fijas, y Metatrón, Shadwell y la señora Tracy miraron sorprendidos aquello.

* * *

-Gracias por la invitación, fue una buena tarde – dijo Anthony en la puerta del apartamento de Azira.

-Me alegra que te haya gustado – respondió Azira.

-Y más te vale que no sea la última – dijo Anthony.

Azira solo pudo reír con aquello.

-Dalo por hecho – respondió el rubio.

-Hasta pronto – dijo Anthony.

-Hasta pronto – finalizó Azira.

* * *

Tan pronto puso un pie en su apartamento, Azira vio a Gabriel recostado en el sofá con un trozo de carne en el lado izquierdo de su cara, quejándose.

-Por Dios, ¿Qué te pasó, Gabe? – preguntó Azira sorprendido.

-Qué bueno que llegaste, Azira – irrumpió Michel, quien llevaba alcohol y algodón – Yo venía a visitar a Gabriel cuando lo escuché quejarse en los tubos de basura, y cuando le pregunté qué le pasó, me dijo que Beel Crowley lo golpeó.

-¿En serio? – preguntó Azira con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Tratándose de esa salvaje, no me sorprende – respondió Michel, quien le sacó el trozo de carne a Gabriel para limpiarle la cara – Puede que esto te duela.

Acto seguido, Gabriel se quejó al sentir el alcohol sobre su rostro, mientras Azira intentaba imaginarse a su amigo siendo golpeado por una chica delgada y considerablemente más baja de estatura. El resultado lo hizo aguantarse la risa.

-Ya está – dijo Michel haciendo a un lado los artículos de primeros auxilios y llevando la cara de Gabriel hacia su pecho con sus manos– Eres un hombre muy fuerte, muy valiente, que sabe soportar estoico los golpes de la vida, y eso me hace admirarte más. ¡No te muevas! Ahora puedes descansar.

Gabriel intentaba zafarse del agarre de Michel y miró suplicante a Azira, quien intervino del siguiente modo:

-Muchas gracias por la ayuda, Michel. A partir de ahora, yo me encargo del cuidado de mi amigo.

-Oh, está bien. Por favor, avísenme si necesitan cualquier cosa – respondió Michel poniéndose de pie.

-Gracias por la ayuda, vecina – dijo Gabriel.

-No es nada. Lo hago encantada – respondió Michel sonriendo.

-Hasta pronto – dijeron Azira y Gabriel al unísono.

-Hasta pronto Azira. Hasta pronto, Rorro – se despidió Michel.

Gabriel tragó saliva un tanto nervioso y Azira se aguantó la risa.

-¿Qué pasó con la vecina del frente, Gabe? ¿Ella te golpeó? – quiso saber Azira.

-Sí, cuando estaba por botar la basura, y ni siquiera entiendo porqué, si solo le dije un piropo – respondió Gabriel rascándose la nuca.

-Tal vez no le gusten los piropos – comentó Azira. – Hay mujeres a las que les desagradan esas cosas.

-Puede que tengas razón – respondió Gabriel.

-¿Y qué le dijiste exactamente? – indagó Azira.

-Solamente le dije que era una churraza y una nenaza que me vuelve loco – respondió Gabriel.

Azira se dio una palmada en la frente y Gabriel se dio cuenta de lo tonto que fue al decirle eso a Beel.

-No puede ser. ¿Acaso te volviste loco? – preguntó Azira – Esa es, justamente, la clase de cosas que no hay que decirle a una mujer.

-Me di cuenta un poco tarde – respondió Gabriel – Pero es que cada vez que la veo, siento que pierdo la razón. Me hubiera gustado poder decirle algo más inteligente, pero todo lo que me resulta es una sonrisa boba… y ese intento de halago que me costó un puñetazo.

Azira vio la sinceridad en los ojos de Gabriel, y por un instante, le pareció estar hablando con un niño al que pillaron en una travesura. Finalmente, le dijo:

-Para ser baja, golpea muy fuerte.

-¿Y tú por qué llegaste tarde? – quiso saber Gabriel.

-Porque me encontré con Anthony, fuimos a un café y no me fijé en la hora – respondió Azira.

-¿En serio? Qué bien. Digo, al menos uno de los dos puede relacionarse con un Crowley sin ser golpeado – comentó Gabriel.

Azira se dio vuelta antes de que Gabriel notara el rubor de sus mejillas.

* * *

Anthony entró tan animado a su casa, que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que Beel tenía su mano derecha puesta en una cubeta con hielos.

-¿Cómo es que no estás tirado en tu cama o en el sofá? ¿Saliste a buscar trabajo?– preguntó Beel dándole la espalda.

Él ni siquiera la escuchó, solo entró silbando a su habitación, la cerró con llave y se tiró a la cama sintiéndose conforme con el modo en el que las cosas se dieron esa tarde. Desde luego, que la salida con Azira no sería la última, ni por asomo, aunque sí le sorprendió que fuera su vecino el que lo haya invitado a algo primero.

-Para la próxima vez, debo ser yo el que de el siguiente paso – pensó Anthony mordiéndose el labio inferior.

Acto seguido, se incorporó rápidamente y se observó de pies a cabeza en su espejo de cuerpo entero, sintiéndose satisfecho con la imagen reflejada en él.

-Esto debería ayudarme, aunque sé que no es suficiente. Supongo que debo ser creativo con ese rubio que no es como los demás– dijo Anthony pasándose una mano por la cabeza.

…

Azira se acostó sin tener sueño, por lo que se dispuso a leer junto a una taza de té. En un momento dado, se vio obligado a interrumpir su lectura porque le dio frío, por lo que se levantó a cerrar la ventana. Justo cuando apoyó la mano en la manilla, escuchó una melodía en violín que lo hizo sonreír.

-Primavera. Allegro pastorale. Vivaldi, otra vez.

Azira se acomodó para escuchar nuevamente Las cuatro estaciones. Quien quiera que fuera el o la que lo estuviera haciendo, poseía maestría con el instrumento, y lo estaba disfrutando tanto, que tocó un violín imaginario a la par del real. Posteriormente, el violinista desconocido interpretó _Verano. Presto_, y Azira no pudo hacer más que dejarse llevar por la música.

* * *

Tres noches después, Anathema y Metatrón esperaban en la sala de reuniones del edificio. En la mesa había un manto rojo granada, dos portavelas, un incienso y una bola de cristal.

-Señor Metatrón, si usted está aquí, ¿Quién está a cargo de la recepción? – quiso saber Anathema.

-Descuide, joven Anathema, encontré al reemplazo perfecto para esta noche – respondió Metatrón guiñando un ojo.

_El reemplazo al que se refería Metatrón era un conjunto de palos viejos de escoba unidos con cintas adhesivas y un balde con ojos, nariz y boca falsos en la parte superior que estaba vestido con el uniforme de recepcionista, es decir, camisa blanca y corbata negra, de tal modo que parecía un muñeco aterrador. De fondo, se escuchaba una grabación de Metatrón cantando una y otra vez:_

_-Trabajo muy duro, como un esclavo, ¿Y qué? Ay, ya se me olvidó todo, bueno, págame dinero… ¡Viejo pirado!_

-Soy un genio – dijo Metatrón orgulloso.

La señora Tracy entró con su habitual ropa ancha y floreada y un semblante solemne.

-Podremos estar tranquilos. Mi marido está durmiendo tan profundamente, que no se dará por enterado – dijo la señora Tracy antes de sentarse.

-¿Acaso lo anestesió? – preguntó Anathema.

La señora Tracy guiñó el ojo. Acto seguido, apagó la luz de la sala, siendo iluminados solo por las velas, se sentó al centro de la mesa, extendió sus manos para que Anathema y Metatrón las tomaran y dijo:

-Esta noche estamos reunidos para destapar el velo que separa a los vivos de los muertos. Con el debido respeto que merecen, hoy queremos solicitar la presencia de la señora Mary Parker, tía del señor Metatrón, porque queremos comunicarnos con ella. Señora Mary, si está aquí, ¡Manifiéstese!

Los tres aguardaron expectantes, pero nada sucedió por un rato. Luego, la señora Tracy insistió:

-Señora Mary Parker, si está acá, ¡Manifiéstese de algún modo!

Metatrón miró a Anathema sin estar seguro de que se haya tratado de una buena idea.

…

De manera simultánea, Newton estaba en el living de su apartamento, concentrado en el teclado de un computador descontinuado que se llevó de la universidad. Tenía unos botones a punto de salirse, y en general, se veía tan antiguo como maltratado.

-Mmmhhh, hace años que no hago esto, pero supongo que es como andar en bicicleta. Jamás se olvida – dijo Newton en voz alta.

Tras mucho pensarlo, Newton se decidió por sacar el botón más salido, que correspondía a la letea X. Antes de hacerlo, empezó a sentirse un poco nervioso, por lo que respiró profundo y se dijo en voz alta:

-Tranquilo, Newt, no tiene porqué ser un desastre. Tú puedes.

Cuando finalmente se calmó, sacó el botón, y tan pronto lo hizo, el edificio completo quedó sin luz.

-¡Rayos! – exclamó Newton.

…

Un golpe muy fuerte se sintió en la puerta. Metatrón saltó en su puesto y Anathema ahogó un quejido.

-¡Silencio! – ordenó la señora Tracy – ¡Señora Mary, veo que se está manifestando! ¡Ahora encuentre una manera de comunicarse!

Repentinamente, una ráfaga de viento cuyo origen no tenía explicación lógica irrumpió derribando la puerta de la sala de reuniones, lo que hizo que los tres se apretaran aún más las manos. La señora Tracy emitió un grito ahogado y después empezó a convulsionar y a hacer muecas extrañas por una cantidad de tiempo que parecía no acabar para Anathema y Metatrón. Cuando dejó de convulsionar, la señora Tracy empezó a moverse como si estuviera bailando salsa, y al quedarse quieta, abrió los ojos y habló con una voz chillona que no era suya:

-¿Qué lugar es este?

-¿Tía Mary? – preguntó Metatrón inseguro.

-¡Metatrón! ¡Mi querido sobrino! – respondió Tracy/Mary moviéndose con un lenguaje corporal más propio de la difunta. – ¿Cómo estás? ¿Y qué fue lo que te llevó a interrumpir mi descanso?

-Este… bueno, lamento haber interrumpido tu descanso – dijo Metatrón – Pero es que me dejaste con muchas preguntas sin responder, y como nadie más puede hacerlo, tuve que pedirle a la señora Tracy, cuyo cuerpo estás ocupando, que te invocara.

Tracy/Mary observó el cuerpo y dijo:

-Supongo que no está tan mal. Adelante, haz la pregunta.

-Poco después de que moriste, tu abogado me dijo que habías escondido toda tu fortuna en un cofre que está enterrado en "algún punto de Inglaterra" … – dijo Metatrón.

-Es cierto, eso hice.

-Y también me dijo que todo lo que ahí está vale su peso en oro, e incluso más.

-Efectivamente.

Metatrón se aclaró la garganta y dijo:

-Me gustaría saber en qué punto exacto de Inglaterra está exactamente.

-¡Oh! Era eso. Es muy simple, la respuesta es: la tierra de las ovejas y las colinas – respondió Tracy/Mary.

Mirando con cara de no entender nada, Metatrón preguntó.

-¿Y dónde queda eso?

-Si te crees tan listo, averígualo por ti mismo. Ahora, si me disculpas, iré a una encantadora fiesta con una amiga del más allá. ¡Adiós!

Acto seguido, la señora Tracy volvió a contorsionarse en su asiento y a hacer muecas por un rato hasta que volvió a la normalidad, cosa de la que Anathema y Metatrón se dieron cuenta cuando la ráfaga de viento se detuvo y la señora Tracy miró todo confundida.

-¿Qué pasó? ¿Resultó? – quiso saber la señora Tracy.

Anathema asintió con la cabeza.

-Sí, pero la loca de mi tía me dio una de sus típicas respuestas crípticas. ¡Vieja de mierda! ¡Loca de patio!– exclamó Metatrón enojado.

-Bueno… al menos esta vez resultó. Felicidades – comentó Anathema.

La señora Tracy sonrió de manera modesta, mientras Metatrón reclamaba entre dientes:

-Inglaterra está lleno de sitios de colinas y ovejas. ¿Por dónde diantres voy a comenzar?

* * *

Algunos días después, Anthony estaba solo en su piso, a una hora a la que habitualmente Beel estaba de vuelta. Botó la basura, más que nada, para evitar una reprimenda de su hermana, y cuando se dispuso a entrar de vuelta a su apartamento, se dio cuenta de que la puerta de Azira estaba entreabierta, por lo que una idea surgió en su mente, y de ese modo, entró al apartamento de Azira con sigilo. Siempre alerta, levantó una ceja y observó el lugar con tanta atención como le fue posible, y los muebles bonitos, el orden y la limpieza le hicieron concluir que ese sitio tenía el sello de Azira, olvidando que no era el único que vivía ahí. Al pasar el sillón, supuso que sería buena idea buscar la habitación del rubio para llevarse algo que le recordara a él, cualquier cosa le serviría. Apenas dio unos pocos pasos hacia el pasillo cuando se detuvo, pensando en que tal vez no era buena idea meterse a una casa ajena sin ser invitado para extraer algo cuya falta el dueño notaría de inmediato, por lo que retrocedió lentamente y con el corazón latiéndole con más fuerza que nunca, y sin darse cuenta, chocó con la mesita de centro del living, casi perdiendo el equilibrio y metiendo ruido sin querer. Recogió las pocas cosas que habían, las puso de modo atarantado y fue corriendo hacia la puerta, hasta que escuchó a Gabriel decirle:

-¿¡Adónde crees que vas!?

-¡Gabriel! ¿Cómo estás? ¿Y qué le pasó a tu ojo?– preguntó Anthony con una sonrisa amplia.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Anthony? – contra preguntó Gabriel molesto.

-Pues… nada, estaba botando la basura y vi la puerta entreabierta, así que pasé a ver si estaba todo bien – respondió Anthony diciendo parcialmente la verdad.

-No te creo – dijo Gabriel levantado una ceja.

-Vamos, ¿Por qué te mentiría? – preguntó Anthony haciendo gestos con las manos.

-Siempre dejo la puerta cerrada, y además, botaste la mesa, por lo tanto, entraste a robar – respondió Gabriel.

Anthony rodó los ojos, concluyendo que su vecino era realmente bobo.

-Y si insistes en tu mentira, te voy a denunciar a la policía – dijo Gabriel.

A pesar de no haber robado realmente nada, Anthony no pudo evitar sentirse nervioso, y si quería evitarse problemas, debía pensar en algo.

-Por favor, no es para tanto. Solo choqué contra un mueble, eso le puede pasar a cualquiera – dijo Anthony.

-¿Y qué dices de entrar a propiedad privada? – preguntó Gabriel.

-Gabriel, no gano nada con mentirte – se defendió Anthony – No te estaba robando, y aunque no te hayas dado cuenta, la puerta SÍ estaba entreabierta.

-Ya que insistes, llamaré a la policía – dijo Gabriel.

-No harás nada de eso.

-¿Y cómo estás tan seguro?

-Porque me dejarás ir.

-¿Y por qué crees que te dejaré ir?

-Porque… si no llamas a la policía y me dejas ir, te prometo que te ayudaré a conquistar a Beel.

La sola mención del nombre Beel bastó para que el semblante duro de Gabriel se suavizara y pasara a su habitual sonrisa idiota.

-¿En serio harías eso? – preguntó Gabriel esperanzado.

-¡Por supuesto que sí! – respondió Anthony – Se nota que eres un hombre decente, educado, un buen partido para alguien como ella, y no tendría problemas en ayudarte, empezando con esa cara que pones cada vez que alguien la nombra.

-¿Lo prometes? – quiso saber Gabriel.

-Siempre y cuando me prometas que no me denunciarás a la policía – fue la respuesta de Anthony.

-¡Te lo prometo! – dijo Gabriel estrechando la mano de Anthony con una sonrisa amplia.

Al cerrar la puerta, Gabriel exclamó, lleno de felicidad:

-¡Yupi!

Al salir del apartamento de Azira, Anthony solo pudo pensar en una cosa:

-Qué alivio. Tan solo espero que no le diga nada a Azira.


	9. ¿Quién es Beel?

**Capítulo 09: ¿Quién es Beel?**

-Alegre va María, caminando por la ciudad – llegó Michel cantando alegre al edificio.

Poco después, llegó Azira, por lo que no perdió la oportunidad para acercarse a él y preguntarle:

-Hola Azira, ¿Cómo estás? ¿Y cómo está Gabriel?

-Ambos estamos bien, gracias – respondió Azira – ¿Y tú cómo estás?

-Yo bien, gracias – fue la respuesta de Michel – Por cierto, ¿Cómo siguió el ojo de Gabriel?

-Aún sigue morado, pero menos que antes – respondió Aziraphale.

-Oh, me alegra saber que se esté mejorando. Sin duda, es un hombre fuerte y sabrá recuperarse bien de cuanto golpe reciba, digno de su naturaleza recia y valiente – dijo Michel con aire soñador.

-Sí, se está recuperando – respondió Azira, quien no pudo evitar notar el brillo en los ojos de su vecina.

-Hombres así de forzudos ya casi no se ven. Tallado por los mismos ángeles, una delicia visual que solo unas pocas sabemos apreciar – siguió monologando Michel embobada.

Azira solo se limitó a mirarla con una sonrisa incómoda que su vecina nunca notó por estar soñando despierta.

-Si no es mucha la intromisión, ¿Puedo saber si…? – alcanzó a preguntar Michel sin terminar su pregunta.

-¡Hola! – dijeron Anathema y la señora Tracy a coro desde la entrada del edificio.

-Hola – respondieron Azira y Michel también a coro.

-¿Qué tal estuvo su día? – preguntó la señora Tracy.

-No me puedo quejar. La peluquería se me llenó de clientes después del mediodía y apenas pude parar un rato para almorzar – respondió Michel.

-Tuve bastantes informes por redactar, pero estoy al día y es lo que cuenta – aportó Azira.

-Y yo tuve que impartir una prueba en la universidad – dijo Anathema.

De ese modo, los cuatro conversaron largo y extendido sobre una amplia variedad de temas y el tiempo se les pasó volando entre comentarios y risas.

* * *

De noche, Hastur y Ligur estaban atareados con sus productos, y aunque ya tenían pilas de ellos, apenas era la mitad de todo lo que se habían propuesto hacer.

-Aún no entiendo cómo nadie se ha dado cuenta de las falsificaciones. Son tan obvias – comentó de repente Ligur mostrando una polera deportiva para hombre recién terminada de la marca Adadis.

-No te sorprendas tanto, la gente es muy estúpida – respondió Hastur atareado en la máquina de coser.

De un momento a otro, se cortó la luz, dejándolos sorprendidos y molestos.

…

-¡Metatrón! – gritó Hastur llegando a recepción.

-Díganme, vecinos – respondió el aludido.

-Se nos cortó la luz – terció Ligur.

-Y por lo que veo, el resto del edificio sí tiene luz – dijo Hastur suspicaz – Y los tres sabemos que el tacaño de Shadwell no ha comprado generadores de electricidad, así que queremos saber por qué nosotros estamos sin luz.

Metatrón suspiró cansado y respondió:

-Chicos, créanme que no es nada personal, pero fui yo quien los dejó sin luz.

Mientras Ligur abría los ojos de par en par, Hastur frunció aún más el ceño, golpeó el mesón con los puños y preguntó:

-¿Se puede saber por qué diablos lo hiciste?

-Ya les dije que no es nada personal. Fueron órdenes de Shadwell – respondió Metatrón.

-¿Shadwell? ¿Y por qué haría eso? – preguntó Ligur.

-Porque no han pagado ni el arriendo ni los gastos comunes en tres meses , y a menos que se pongan al día, se quedarán sin los servicios básicos– respondió Metatrón.

-¿Ah sí? – preguntó Hastur en un susurro apenas perceptible.

-Chicos, sé que no debería meterme en sus finanzas, pero no deberían tener esta clase de problemas; con sus negocios, tendrían que tener dinero más que suficiente para pagar – dijo Metatrón.

Hastur estaba a punto de responder cuando Ligur intervino en modo conciliador:

-Gracias por avisarnos, eso era todo.

…

-¿¡Cómo pudiste ser tan estúpido!? – gritó Hastur enfadado - ¡Se suponía que debías pagar las cuentas, no malgastarte el dinero!

-¿¡Así que la culpa es solamente mía, aun cuando tú también tienes que pagar!? – se defendió Ligur - ¡En primer lugar, yo no he malgastado nada, solo he ocupado el dinero en materiales para el negocio de la ropa falsa que, recuérdalo, fue idea tuya, y en segundo lugar, no es mi culpa que tú malgastes el dinero y después se te olvide!

-¡Uno de los dos tenía que pagar! – gritó Hastur.

-¡Si somos los dos, entonces es culpa de los dos, no solo mía! – respondió Ligur.

-¡No digas tantas estupideces. Yo soy el que trabaja hasta la madrugada y el que lo planifica todo mientras tú pierdes el tiempo viendo revistas para adolescentes, y al ser el que menos trabaja, tienes más tiempo para pagar, por lo tanto, esto es tu culpa y solo tuya! – insistió Hastur, dando por finalizada la pelea.

* * *

-¡Ya voy! – gritó Michel poniéndose su bata rosada de seda mientras caminaba hacia la puerta.

Al abrir, vio a Ligur llorando sin consuelo. Preocupada, lo hizo pasar y se sentó a su lado mientras lo abrazaba de lado.

-Vaya, Hastur es un manojo de estrés – comentó Michel una vez que Ligur le contó de su pelea.

-En serio ya no sé qué otra cosa puedo hacer. El cambio de look no funcionó la vez anterior – se lamentó Ligur.

-Es curioso, porque siempre funciona – dijo Michel.

-Funciona con cualquiera que no sea Hastur – respondió Ligur.

Michel permaneció pensativa por unos instantes hasta que dijo:

-Si quieres, puedes quedarte aquí esta noche mientras pensamos en algo para que se reconcilien. ¿Te parece?

Ligur asintió con una sonrisa tímida, y Michel lo llevó a la cocina para servir tazas de leche.

* * *

Días después, Azira volvió de su trabajo, y lo que vio lo dejó sorprendido: Gabriel estaba en el sofá tomando apuntes en un cuaderno con expresión concentrada, y frente a él, había dos pizarrones: uno acrílico ocupado casi en su totalidad con escritura ilegible, y otro de corcho con fotos de una misma persona en distintas etapas de su vida, y a quien Azira reconoció de inmediato.

-Beel – susurró Azira.

-Hola Azira, no te sentí llegar – dijo Gabriel.

-¡Azira, pero qué gusto verte! – irrumpió Anthony desde el pasillo con una sonrisa amplia y lentes de sol redondos– Bienvenido a la clase intensiva que estoy impartiendo sobre un objeto de estudio llamado Beel Crowley, quien, para mi infortunio, es mi única hermana, y la mayor. Acomódate y participa con nosotros.

-¿Clase intensiva sobre Beel? – preguntó Azira.

-Si tu amigo Gabriel quiere conquistarla de verdad, es fundamental que sepa quién es Beel – fue la respuesta de Anthony.

Azira asintió en silencio con expresión divertida.

-Creo que este sería el momento adecuado para hacer un repaso de lo que llevamos visto de su biografía – dijo Anthony con tono solemne – Gabriel, haz los honores.

El aludido revisó sus apuntes, y tras aclararse la garganta, respondió:

-Beel Zebub Crowley es la mayor de dos hijos del matrimonio Crowley, que amasó una increíble fortuna en el negocio de los vinos. Fue una alumna con excelencia académica en la escuela, aunque eso no la salvó de meterse en peleas con chicos que la molestaban debido a su baja estatura. Siempre líder, nunca inlíder, se tituló con honores de ingeniería comercial, tiene un magister en economía, y en la actualidad es jefa de una empresa vitivinícola. En cuanto a sus gustos personales, le gusta el rock, le gusta salir con la única amiga que tiene, sus comidas favoritas son los postres, especialmente los pancakes y todo lo que incluya chocolate, aunque jamás desprecia nada, y sus pasatiempos incluyen los estudios de insectos tales como mariposas y moscas, reventar burbujas de aire y coleccionar cuchillos.

-Nada mal – admitió Anthony – Pero aún nos falta lo más importante: repasar su vida sentimental. En la escuela tuvo un novio, pero no duraron más de seis meses, y la relación más importante de su vida fue con un sujeto del que se enamoró tanto, que incluso estuvieron a punto de casarse, pero todo salió mal porque él la dejó plantada en el altar, y desde ese entonces, Beel es una gruñona enojada con el mundo. Y aunque esté de más decirlo, nunca ha vuelto a tener novio, así que si tu intención es conquistarla de verdad, debemos trazar muchas cosas, empezando con tu cara de retrasado.

-¡Hey! ¡No soy ningún retrasado! – se defendió Gabriel.

-¿No? Pues lo corroboraré de inmediato – dijo Anthony – Azira, ¿Puedes decirme cómo se llama la chica de cabello negro de las fotos?

-Beel – respondió Azira.

-¿Ves? ¡Y luego dice que no es retrasado! – reclamó Anthony al señalar a Gabriel, que de nuevo estaba con su sonrisa idiota mientras miraba las fotos de Beel.

Azira se rió con todo aquello, y luego añadió:

-Tienes razón, hay que cambiar eso, pero mi pregunta es: ¿Cuáles son los pasos a seguir?

-Repasando los encuentros lamentables que han tenido, Beel ya está convencida de que Gabriel es un tarado, y ella detesta la estupidez en todas sus formas, así que el primer paso será fingir que no existe.

-¿Qué? ¿Fingir que la bella Beel no existe? – preguntó Gabriel decepcionado.

-Sí, pero solo por un tiempo, el suficiente para que se olvide de lo muy mal que le caes – respondió Anthony – Después de eso, trátala de un modo cordial, pero distante, el saludo y nada más. Posteriormente, Beel vivirá una dificultad de la que tú la rescatarás como un caballero galante, y al final del proceso, ella debería verte con mejores ojos. A partir de ese momento, lo que suceda entre ustedes queda en tus manos, y recuerda: no te comportes como un estúpido.

Gabriel tomaba notas de cuanta cosa le aconsejaba Anthony.

-No quiero ser pájaro de mal agüero, pero ¿Estás seguro de que esa estrategia funcionará? – dudó Azira.

-¡Claro que sí! Los planes de Anthony J. Crowley siempre funcionan – respondió Anthony con ambas manos en sus caderas.

-Gracias por tu ayuda, Anthony – dijo Gabriel con humildad sincera.

Anthony hizo un gesto con las manos, restándole importancia al asunto.

* * *

-Anthony, ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? – dijo Azira con sonrisa tímida una vez que se quedó a solas con su vecino.

-Puedes preguntarme lo que quieras – respondió Anthony, quien ordenaba sus pizarrones.

-Alguna vez… ¿Has utilizado esta estrategia para conquistar?

-Bueno, esa estrategia está creada especialmente para abordar al corazón podrido de Beel, pero en mi caso en particular, solo he tenido que ser yo mismo – respondió Anthony – ¿Por qué?

-Solo curiosidad – respondió Azira con sus mejillas rojas.

Anthony levantó su ceja triunfante.

Azira sonrió con suavidad.

Gabriel yacía sobre su cama con la esperanza en sus ojos.


	10. Invitación

**Capítulo 10: Invitación**

-Muy buen, vecinos – comenzó Shadwell con pretendido tono solemne en la sala de reuniones - ¿Estamos todos, para debatir temas importantes?

-Todos todos, no – pensó Azira sintiendo algo incómodo en su pecho.

Lo más parecido a una respuesta que recibió fue la irrupción de una pareja vestida con jardinera beige, camiseta de algodón blanca y manga larga y con sombreros de león. La mujer tenía piel morena oscura, tenía el cabello muy corto y era delgada, y el hombre era de piel blanca, rechoncho y calvo. Ambos tenían la cara muy seria.

-Faltamos nosotros – recitaron ambos a coro.

-Uriel y Sandalphon Fremden **¹**, tanto tiempo sin verlos – respondió Shadwell levantando una ceja.

-Sean bienvenidos, tomen asiento – dijo la señora Tracy.

Ambos caminaron de manera coordinada hacia los dos asientos desocupados, uniéndose a los demás vecinos.

-Ahora que estamos todos, les puedo decir que el motivo de esta reunión es un anuncio de parte de mi esposa – dijo Shadwell.

-¿Se van a divorciar? – preguntó Hastur.

-Pero qué ocurrencia tan divertida, señor La Vista – respondió la señora Tracy.

-¡Tú ni siquiera deberías estar acá! – bramó Shadwell.

-¿Por qué no? – preguntó Hastur.

-¿Y tienes el descaro de preguntar? ¡Págame el arriendo! – ordenó Shadwell.

-¡Oblígame! – dijo Hastur.

En un santiamén, Shadwell se abalanzó sobre Hastur y comenzaron a agarrarse a puñetazos, costándole trabajo a Azira y a Newton separarlos.

-No sean aguafiestas, esto es divertido – dijo Beel con una mueca parecida a una sonrisa mientras grababa la pelea con su celular – Si Shadwell se va a los puños más seguido, vendré a estas reuniones con gusto.

Mientras Beel hablaba, ignoraba que Gabriel hacía grandes esfuerzos para hacer de cuenta que ella no estaba ahí, y a su vez, Gabriel no se había dado cuenta de que, en su afán de pasar por alto a Beel, estaba poniendo cara de asco.

-¡Dejen de comportarse como estudiantes de secundaria! – intervino la señora Tracy agarrando a Shadwell por el cuello de la camisa y llevándolo a su asiento.

-Lo siento – dijo Hastur cabeza gacha.

La señora Tracy bebió un poco de agua antes de proseguir:

-Queridos vecinos… y señorita Crowley, el motivo de esta reunión es para informarles que el próximo mes se llevará a cabo la Fiesta de los buenos vecinos, y ya están listas las inscripciones para quien quiera participar.

Dicho esto, extendió dos papeles con formularios.

-¿Fiesta de los buenos vecinos? ¿Y de qué se trata? – preguntó Gabriel.

-Oh, de veras, ustedes llevan apenas unos cuantos meses – dijo la señora Tracy – Es una instancia en la que los vecinos comparten algún talento sobre un escenario, y después se organiza una convivencia con alimentos y bebestibles en la que todos compartimos felices de poder compartir entre nosotros. ¡Será divertido!

-Si de talentos se trata, Azira es el adecuado. Sabe tocar muchos instrumentos – dijo Gabriel.

-¡Eso es magnífico! – respondió la señora Tracy entusiasta – Pero la idea tampoco es obligar a nadie, así que tienen las siguientes cuatro semanas para inscribirse con Metatrón en recepción. Será divertido.

* * *

-Tan solo espero que no vuelva a suceder lo del año pasado – comentó Newton tras terminarse la reunión.

-¿Por qué? – preguntó Gabriel.

-¿Qué pasó el año pasado? – quiso saber Azira.

-En la recepción posterior al espectáculo, alguien le puso alcohol extra al ponche y mezcló galletas de bromas con las de verdad, y eso dio pie a peleas y rencillas sin sentido – respondió Newton.

-Y como punto aparte, el señor Shadwell se puso a marchar a lo largo del edificio como si hubiese estado en un regimiento mientras entonaba marchas militares, perdió el equilibrio y se cayó por las escaleras – dijo Michel.

Azira y Gabriel se rieron ante la imagen mental de un Shadwell borracho, pero el rubio fue más discreto al respecto.

-Ojalá que no vuelva a pasar. Esa fiesta es un evento que a la señora Tracy le encanta organizar, lo lamentaría mucho por ella si algo sale mal – intervino Anathema.

* * *

-Ustedes son nuevos – recitaron Uriel y Sandalphon al unísono sin una expresión en particular al interponerse en el camino de Azira y Gabriel.

-Sí. Yo soy Gabriel.

-Y yo Azira.

-Es bueno conocer nuevos vecinos después de un largo viaje – dijo Sandalphon.

-¿Ya se acostumbraron a Shadwell? – preguntó Uriel.

-No ha sido tan terrible – respondió Azira.

-Al menos no con nosotros – dijo Gabriel.

-Ya veo – dijo Uriel

-Mi esposa y yo somos muy abiertos de mente, y por lo mismo, queremos decirles que si necesitan algo "picante", pueden pedir nuestro consejo – dijo Sandalphon.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso? – preguntó Gabriel.

-Ya sabes, a la rutina en la que a veces caen las parejas – respondió Uriel.

-Nos vemos – dijo Sandalphon, siempre serio, para luego irse del brazo con Uriel.

-Sigo sin entender. Supongo que será humor absurdo – dijo Gabriel rascándose la nuca.

-¿Tú crees? – preguntó Azira.

* * *

Al anochecer, Ligur llegó a su apartamento con un aspecto renovado: se había rapado levemente los costados de su cabeza, pero sin llegar a un mohicano absoluto, y reemplazó las habituales tonalidades oscuras de su ropa con tonos pasteles combinados con zapatos rojos carmesí de charol, cortesía de Michel.

-Hola Hastur – saludó Ligur animado.

-Hasta que al fin te dignas a volver – respondió Hastur mirándolo apenas por entre medio de la máquina de coser – Quedan muchas insignias por poner en las poleras, y eso no se hará por sí mismo.

-Hola Ligur, ¿Cómo estás? Oohh, pero qué bien te ves con ese nuevo look – dijo Ligur sarcástico.

-¡No digas tonterías! – finalizó Hastur molesto para luego irse a su habitación.

Frustrado por no haber generado la reacción que tanto anhelaba, Ligur agarró una bolsa de basura cerrada y la arrojó por la ventana, ignorando el posterior grito procedente de la calle.

* * *

Shadwell ya había hecho las suficientes rondas alrededor del edificio cuando decidió que lo mejor era devolverse a descansar. Ni siquiera se dio la vuelta cuando una bolsa de basura cayó a sus pies, haciéndolo perder el equilibrio y caerse. Lo primero que se le ocurrió fue gritar:

-¡Metatrón, ven a ayudarme!

Al rato, el conserje se hizo presente llevando su celular a la altura de su rostro.

-¿¡Acaso me estás grabando!? – preguntó Shadwell molesto.

-No, por ahora me conformo con sacar fotos – respondió Metatrón divertido.

-¡Deja de ser un inútil y ayúdame a levantarme! – ordenó Shadwell.

-¿¡Cuándo he sido un inútil, viejo pirado!? – le recriminó Metatrón mientras lo ayudaba a ponerse de pie.

-¡No seas insolente, soy tu jefe! – dijo Shadwell.

-¡No fastidies! – respondió Metatrón.

-¡No me respondas! – exclamó Shadwell.

-¡Te digo lo que se me dé la gana, viejo gaznápiro! – dijo Metatrón

De ese modo, Shadwell y Metatrón se gritaron el uno al otro por un largo rato hasta que el sueño los venció.

* * *

-¿Vienen a inscribirse a la Fiesta de los buenos vecinos, jóvenes Azira y Gabriel? – preguntó Metatrón.

-Yo sí – respondió Azira.

Mientras Metatrón buscaba el formulario para la inscripción, Gabriel le preguntó:

-Señor Metatrón, desde que llegamos acá, he notado que usted es el único conserje al que he visto. ¿Acaso no hay otro?

Tras entregarle el formulario a Azira, Metatrón respondió:

-Me encantaría poder responderle que sí, pero estaría mintiendo.

-¿Cómo? ¿No hay otro conserje? ¿Y cómo lo hace con los descansos y su hora de almuerzo? – intervino Azira tras devolver el formulario.

-Como nada de eso aparece en mi contrato, me las he tenido que arreglar a mi modo, y me ha resultado a pesar de los reparos del pirado que tengo por jefe – respondió Metatrón con naturalidad.

-¿Y cuánto tiempo lleva trabajando así, de lunes a lunes? – preguntó Gabriel.

-Unos treinta años – respondió Metatrón.

Azira y Gabriel se miraron atónitos, lo que no pasó desapercibido para el conserje.

-¿Y qué opina la señora Tracy de todo esto? – quiso saber Azira – Parece una buena mujer.

-Y tiene usted razón. Es todo lo sensata que su esposo nunca ha sido, y se la ha pasado todos estos años intentando convencerlo de que contrate a otros conserjes para realizar turnos rotativos, pero el viejo no da el brazo a torcer – respondió Metatrón.

-Y para qué hablar de vacaciones – repuso Gabriel.

-Ni lo diga. Ya olvidé cuando tuve una por última vez – respondió Metatrón con un dejo de melancolía.

-Vaya. Realmente lo admiro. En su lugar, o me hubiera vuelto loco, o me hubiera rebelado en contra de un jefe así – dijo Gabriel.

Aunque la respuesta de Metatrón fue la de encogerse de hombros, en el fondo, una idea comenzaba a formarse en él.

* * *

Azira se encontraba en el comedor leyendo sin más compañía que la de su chocolate caliente, cuando se vio interrumpido por el timbre. Pensando que podría tratarse de Michel buscando algún pretexto para ver a Gabriel, abrió la puerta con su mejor cara, pero para su sorpresa, quien estaba delante suyo era Anthony, cuyas manos apoyadas en su cintura y su sonrisa torcida le daban un aire de seguridad en sí mismo que Azira se sentía incapaz de pasar por alto.

-Anthony – saludó Azira con una sonrisa tímida.

-Vecino, buen día, o mejor dicho, buena noche – respondió Anthony ufano – ¿Qué tal va todo?

-Pues todo bien – respondió Azira – ¿Quieres hablar con Gabriel acerca del plan de conquista?

-No, de hecho, quiero hablar contigo.

-Oh, pero qué mal educado soy. Pasa – dijo Azira.

-No es necesario. Seré breve – respondió Anthony – Estaba pensando en que este fin de semana sería un momento ideal para que… no sé… tal vez tú y yo… salgamos a alguna parte.

Desde luego, las interrupciones que se hizo Anthony no fueron precisamente por timidez. Sintiendo sus mejillas enrojecer y su corazón latir con fuerza, Azira se atrevió a preguntar:

-¿Acaso… me estás invitando a salir?

-¿Qué comes que adivinas? – fue la pregunta de un sonriente Anthony – Claro que sí. A menos que tengas algo que hacer.

-No, no tengo planes, por mí está bien – dijo Azira.

-Entonces pasaré por ti este sábado. ¿Te parece?

-Sí. Por cierto, ¿Adónde iremos?

-Pero qué curioso eres. Solo te puedo decir que lo pasaremos bien. Nos vemos – se despidió Anthony guiñando un ojo y devolviéndose hacia su apartamento con un caminar sensual que Azira contempló casi embelesado.

Al cerrar la puerta, Azira notó que su sonrisa se había ampliado bastante, y de un momento a otro, empezó a reírse solo. Todo le pareció mejor

Horas más tarde, cuando Azira se disponía a dormir, escuchó por su ventana una nueva melodía en violín que reconoció de inmediato:

-Concierto para violín en Re mayor, opus 35. Tchaikovsky.

Como solía suceder cada vez que escuchaba el violín, Azira se sentía muy complacido, y no podía dejar de preguntarse quién era la persona detrás de tan intensa e impecable ejecución.

-Tal vez una noche de estas me una con alguno de mis instrumentos. Un mini concierto sería estupendo.

Con esta idea en mente, se quedó dormido.

* * *

**Hola mis lectores, primero que todo, les pido mil disculpas por mis demoras tan extensas al actualizar este fic, pero durante febrero y parte de marzo estuve súper ocupada con asuntos de mi trabajo, pero ahora trataré de no dejarlos tanto tiempo en ascuas, y con esto de la cuarentena, me temo que no tendré excusas, jajajaja, así que leeré sus fics al tiempo que actualizo este.**

**¹: Fremden es la palabra alemana para extraño.**

**Los reviews son alimento para el alma. Saludos y nos leemos.**


	11. La cita

**Capítulo 11: La cita**

\- Hola Newt – dijo Anathema a modo de saludo al llegar al apartamento.

\- Hola Annie – fue la respuesta de Newton para luego besarla– Acabo de preparar una tortilla de lechuga, por si tienes hambre.

\- Qué delicioso – dijo ella mientras se acercaba a besar a su novio.

Tras las conversaciones de rigor en la que cada uno le comentó al otro sobre su día en sus respectivos trabajos, hubo un momento en el que ella dijo:

\- A partir de los siguientes días, llegaré más tarde porque tendré múltiples lecturas de tarot y varias sesiones de índole espiritual.

\- ¿De verdad? Me alegro mucho por ti. Yo también estaré ocupado con algo más que solo hacer clases.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Y qué otra cosa harás?

-Repararé algunos equipos de computación.

-Ya veo – respondió Anathema tratando de disimular lo que pensaba al respecto.

-Descuida, Annie, no sucederá nada malo. Me aseguraré de que así sea – dijo Newton como si adivinara los pensamientos de su novia.

-No es eso, Newt. De verdad me alegra que hagas otras cosas además de las clases, solo que se siente un poco raro el que probablemente nos veamos un poco menos de lo normal, aunque es por nuestro bien.

-Estás en lo cierto, es por nuestro bien. Nos sirve para ejercer nuestros otros talentos y, dicho sea de paso, para ganar algo de dinero extra.

Anathema asintió con la cabeza y, de ese modo, ambos siguieron hablando de otros asuntos.

* * *

Gabriel botó una última bolsa por el tubo cuando vio llegar a Beel por el rabillo del ojo. Recordando el plan que trazó junto a Anthony, se marchó tan pronto botó la bolsa y se entró a su apartamento caminando más erguido de lo habitual, causando desconcierto en Beel.

-Es más difícil de lo que creía – se dijo Gabriel apoyado en la puerta de su apartamento.

\- ¿Acaba de pasar lo que creo que acaba de pasar? ¿Acaso eso es posible? – se preguntó Beel rascándose el mentón.

Anthony lo observó todo desde la puerta y se fue corriendo al sofá cuando su hermana estaba por entrarse.

\- Vaya, me pregunto qué le habrá pasado al vecino que de pronto le dio por dejar de hablarte – dijo Anthony con sonrisa burlesca apenas Beel cerró la puerta – A lo mejor conoció a una chica mucho más amable y guapa que tú.

-Púdrete, parásito – respondió Beel molesta.

-A ver… ¿Qué estoy viendo? ¿Beel Crowley está enojada porque el pretendiente ahora la ignora? ¿Y qué otra cosa esperabas, después de que lo has tratado como basura?

\- ¿¡Y eso a ti qué te importa!? – bramó Beel.

\- ¡Ya me tienes harto con tu actitud de vieja amargada! – respondió Anthony gritando.

\- ¡Y tú me tienes harta con tu haraganería y tu comportamiento adolescente! – gritó Beel.

\- ¿Desde cuándo que ser alegre y querer vivir la vida es malo? ¡Aaahh, cierto, olvido que repudias todo lo que sea sinónimo de felicidad! ¡Si de ti dependiera, todos seríamos unos seres tristes y amargados!

\- ¡Definitivamente tú no entiendes nada!

\- ¿Y qué es lo que no entiendo, según tú? ¡Por favor, ilumíname con tu ancestral sabiduría!

Beel blanqueó los ojos al tiempo que sentía ganas genuinas de ahorcar a Anthony:

\- Ya que insistes, te lo diré. No entiendes que, sin importar las cifras de mi salario, de todos modos, DEBES ayudarme con la mantención del apartamento, puesto que yo trabajo de lunes a viernes, llego cansada del trabajo y en esas circunstancias, no siempre tendré ganas de limpiar y ordenar, no porque sea amiga de la suciedad, sino porque ya no tengo tantas energías a esa hora, y ya que tú estás acá sin trabajar, levantándote a la hora que se te dé la gana, lo mínimo que podrías hacer sería barrer, limpiar los muebles, lavar tu ropa y comprar cosas para la casa con dinero que te paso de MI SALARIO. ¡No creo que sea tan difícil de entender! Si las cosas fueran al revés, si tú trabajaras, cosa que sé que no sucederá ni en un millón de años, y yo fuera la floja que despertara a la hora que se me antojara, ¿Acaso no te enfadarías por tener una hermana que a duras penas mueve un dedo?

\- Así las cosas, me darías lo mismo – respondió Anthony.

Beel se llevó una mano a la frente y le gritó:

\- ¡IDIOTA, ESO ES LO QUE ERES!

* * *

Beel y Anthony estaban tan ocupados gritándose e insultándose mutuamente, que tardaron en notar que alguien tocaba el timbre de forma insistente. Cuando Beel abrió la puerta, se sorprendió al ver que se trataba de Michel, que la miraba muy seria y le dijo:

\- Buenas tardes, vecina. Vengo a pedirle de la manera más amable y atenta posible que por favor deje de gritar porque está perturbando la tranquilidad de los vecinos.

\- ¿Ah sí? – preguntó Beel burlona – Pues permíteme informarte que tú y el resto de los bobos que viven acá me importan mil bledos, así que si tanto te molesta lo que sea que haga en MÍ apartamento, ¡Tápate los oídos y déjame en paz, solterona entrometida!

Beel le dio un portazo a Michel, y cuando volvió al comedor, Anthony le dijo:

\- Si sigues peleando con la gente, al final te vas a quedar sola, amargada y sola.

Anthony alcanzó a huir a su habitación justo antes de que Beel le arrojara una botella vacía de vino.

* * *

Azira se vistió con parte de sus mejores atuendos para la cita con Anthony. Para la ocasión, se vistió con una camisa blanca, pantalones cafés, zapatos del mismo tono y una chaqueta que también era café. Su cabello estaba ordenado como siempre, y justo después de que se puso su perfume, sonó el timbre. Sonrió y fue corriendo hacia la puerta para encontrarse con Anthony, que, en vez de su polera habitual, llevaba una camisa negra fuera de los pantalones, una chaqueta de cuero y zapatos negros puntiagudos.

Anthony miró a Azira de la cabeza a los pies y le dijo:

\- Vaya, pero qué bien te ves.

Sintiendo que se ruborizaba por semejante halago, Azira respondió:

\- Gracias. Tú también te ves bastante bien.

Anthony sonrió fugazmente y, de ese modo, ambos salieron rumbo a su cita. Azira se sentía nervioso, pero trataba de disimularlo hablando de un sinfín de temas en el camino, y no podía dejar de prestarle atención a su pelirrojo vecino, siempre tan seguro de sí mismo… y apuesto. Por su parte, Anthony sentía unos deseos inéditos de jugar con el cabello siempre brillante de Azira y de olerlo, ya que siempre le daba la impresión de que estaba recién salido de la ducha.

Finalmente, llegaron a un pub que por fuera no daba la impresión de serlo, pero que, por dentro, resultó ser un sitio acogedor y decente a partes iguales, lo que fue del completo agrado de Azira.

\- Y bien, acá es donde pasaremos las siguientes horas, si no hay inconvenientes, vecino – dijo Anthony al entrar.

\- Por mí está bien – respondió Azira sonriendo con timidez.

Ambos mantuvieron conversaciones más bien triviales hasta que les llegó lo que pidieron: un licor primavera sin alcohol para Azira, un ron para Anthony, y un platillo con snacks variados para ambos.

\- De algún modo, me has dado la impresión de que no bebes alcohol, así que por eso te traje aquí, porque sé que sirven bebidas sin alcohol – comentó Anthony

\- Descuida, por mí está bien. Se ve que es un buen sitio – dijo Azira.

Ambos se miraron mientras bebían, y la vela decorativa en medio de la mesa les daba un brillo del que no eran conscientes respecto a sí mismos.

\- Debo admitir que cuando me hiciste la invitación, me tomaste por sorpresa – dijo Azira de repente.

\- ¿Ah sí? – preguntó Anthony levantando una ceja – Pues esa era precisamente la idea.

\- Y… ¿Por qué?

\- ¿Cómo que por qué? Pues porque me caes bien y creo que esta es una instancia adecuada para conocernos fuera del apartamento, con tanto vecino entrometido.

\- Puede ser.

Como el platillo con snacks fue insuficiente, decidieron pedir un plato más contundente. Anthony pidió papas doradas con un trozo de pollo asado, mientras que Azira pidió una ensalada César.

\- Cuéntame algo sobre ti – pidió Anthony de repente.

\- A ver, qué podría contar que no sea aburrido… – pensó Azira en voz alta.

\- Nada de lo que me digas resultará aburrido, así que no digas eso – interrumpió Anthony.

\- ¿Y cómo puedes estar tan seguro, si no te he dicho nada todavía? – preguntó Azira.

\- Por algo te invité a salir – respondió Anthony levantando una ceja.

Azira sentía cómo sus mejillas enrojecían de a poco, pero no se dejó dominar por los nervios y respondió a la pregunta de Anthony:

\- ¿Qué te puedo decir de mí? Pues que soy hijo único, mis padres son un tanto conservadores, por no decir chapados a la antigua, pero son buenas personas y siempre quisieron lo mejor para mí, razón por la que me inculcaron el amor a los libros y a la música desde pequeño; sé tocar muchos instrumentos, como el piano, las flautas dulce y traversa, el violín, el violonchelo, el clarinete, el saxofón, el arpa, el oboe, y muchos otros. Viví con ellos hasta hace algunos años, cuando arrendé un departamento en las cercanías de Oxford, y después llegué a donde vivo ahora. En cuanto al tema amistades, nunca he sido de tener muchos amigos, ya que soy más bien tranquilo y no soy dado a las fiestas como los demás, pero los pocos que he tenido, han sido buenos. Es más, a Gabriel lo conocí en la universidad y desde ese entonces que hemos sido amigos… ¿Qué más te puedo contar?... Me gustan las películas antiguas.

Anthony asintió la cabeza con genuino interés, sintiendo un gigil repentino.

\- De algún modo, no me sorprende nada de lo que me has dicho hasta ahora. De hecho, das la impresión de ser alguien hogareño que preferiría pasar sus fines de semana leyendo al calor de una chimenea.

\- ¿Tú crees? – preguntó Azira.

\- Sí, pero no es malo en absoluto. Cada uno es como es – respondió Anthony.

\- ¿Y qué hay de ti? – preguntó Azira – No creas que es justo que solo yo hable sobre mí, así que tú también me tendrás que contar cosas sobre ti.

\- Con gusto lo haré – respondió Anthony – Pues parte de mi historia de vida está indisolublemente ligada a la de mi apestosa hermana, como bien recordarás de la clase que le di a Gabriel. Mis padres son ricos, pero aún no puedo acceder a la parte de la herencia que me corresponde, así que mientras tanto, he reunido mi propio dinero. Me iba bien en la escuela, pero nunca le caí bien a mis profesores, supongo que era demasiado extrovertido para ellos, o tal vez mi incapacidad de quedarme más de cinco minutos sentado en la silla incidió en que me consideraran problemático. Nunca me expulsaron de la escuela, pero sí me suspendían todos los años. Lamento si eso no suena muy elegante o políticamente correcto como parte de la historia de vida de alguien, pero es la verdad.

Azira no tuvo dificultades en imaginar a un niño Anthony moviéndose sin parar en su pupitre mientras era regañado por sus profesores, lo que lo hizo reír un poco.

\- Descuida, por mí está bien. Prefiero que seas honesto desde el principio – respondió el rubio – Dime, ¿En qué trabajas, Anthony?

Ante lo imprevisto de la pregunta, Anthony no pudo evitar ahogarse un poco, pero para su buena suerte, Azira no se dio cuenta porque vio pasar por la ventana a dos de sus vecinos.

\- Mira, son Hastur y Ligur – indicó Azira.

\- Sí, y por lo que veo, están corriendo como si sus vidas dependieran de ello – respondió Anthony.

\- Un día como este, a una hora como esta, y con atuendos normales… ejercicio no están haciendo, eso está claro– dijo Azira.

Ambos vieron que detrás de Hastur y Ligur, corría otro hombre que llevaba un gran palo de madera con clavos insertos en él al tiempo que les gritaba:

\- ¡LOS VOY A MATAR, PAR DE SINVERGUENZAS! ¡ESTO NO ES LO QUE PROMETIERON!

Lo último lo dijo agitando una polera gris, y pese a que el grosor de los vidrios del pub era de consideración, de igual modo pudieron escucharlo.

\- Parece que siempre se puede ser más impopular que Beel – comento Anthony.

\- Tal parece que los vecinos son impopulares – dijo Azira.

\- Son unos idiotas. Yo que tú, no me junto con ellos – recomendó Anthony.

Azira se rió, y para Anthony, fue la melodía más dulce y destacada de aquel sitio.

\- Disculpa si mi siguiente pregunta es demasiado personal, pero, ¿Tienes pareja, o estás soltero? – quiso saber el pelirrojo.

\- Estoy soltero desde hace muchos años – respondió Azira – ¿Y tú?

\- Lo mismo que tú – replicó Anthony.

\- ¿En serio? – preguntó Azira sorprendido – Creí que tendrías novia, o si no, al menos una fila de pretendientes.

Anthony levantó una ceja y respondió:

\- O sea, hasta hace algunos tuve parejas, salía y lo pasaba bien, pero después de un tiempo, me aburrí de todo eso, y he estado soltero desde entonces.

\- Ya veo – dijo Azira.

\- Y por mi parte, me sorprende que seas tú quien no tenga pareja – dijo Anthony.

\- Mis días se reparten entre el trabajo, mis lecturas y la práctica con mis instrumentos. No soy particularmente extrovertido y no salgo a fiestas – respondió Azira – Así que, teniendo esa rutina, ¿Cómo se supone que tenga pareja?

\- Nunca se sabe las sorpresas que nos tenga la vida – dijo Anthony guiñando un ojo.

\- Eso es verdad – respondió Azira.

De ese modo, Azira y Anthony conversaron acerca de un sinfín de cosas, hasta que los funcionarios del pub tuvieron que sacarlos porque debían cerrar, ya de madrugada. Llegaron al edificio en taxi, también conversando y riendo sin notar la existencia de otros seres vivos.

\- Gracias por esta salida, Anthony, fue una velada muy grata.

\- Gracias a ti, Azira, lo pasé muy bien.

\- Ahora debo entrar, quiero dormir. Que tengas un buen día.

\- Tú también. Cuídate y descansa.

Dicho esto, Anthony se fue sintiendo el peso de la mirada de Azira a sus espaldas. Por su parte, Azira no podía dejar de apreciar el caminar sensual del pelirrojo, y se fue a dormir con una sonrisa boba en su cara.


	12. La duda de Gabriel

**Capítulo 12: La duda de Gabriel**

\- Hola vecinos – saludaron Uriel y Sandalphon al unísono y sin expresión.

\- Hola – respondieron Azira y Gabriel a coro.

Ni Azira ni Gabriel pudieron evitar notar que sus poco conocidos vecinos estaban disfrazados con trajes completos de tigres y, no conformes con eso, se habían maquillado sus rostros como tigres. Ambos tuvieron que esforzarse mucho para no reírse de ellos en sus caras.

\- ¿Y a qué se debe su atuendo? Si no es mucha la intromisión – quiso saber Gabriel.

\- Mi esposo y yo somos creativos, no nos gusta encasillarnos en la aburrida rutina – respondió Gabriel.

\- Así que cada día, o cada semana, nos disfrazamos de varias cosas para divertirnos – apoyó Sandalphon.

\- Y si no nos disfrazamos, salimos a probar cosas nuevas en cualquier sitio – dijo Uriel.

Azira y Gabriel se miraron sin saber muy bien qué pensar de eso y solo atinaron a darles sonrisas de cortesía.

\- ¿Y ustedes han intentado salir de su rutina? – preguntó Sandalphon.

\- ¿Qué? – preguntó Azira.

\- Podrían intentar con algún fetiche. Hay una amplia variedad: puede ser cabello, pies, zapatos, ropa interior, disfraces… – dijo Uriel.

\- Y mi favorito: llenar mi cuerpo de comida y que Uriel me la quite – añadió Sandalphon.

\- Bueno, ya sabemos que cada pareja es un mundo, y tal vez ustedes son más clásicos – dijo Uriel antes de irse del brazo con su esposo.

\- Simpáticos los vecinos, aunque todavía no entiendo su humor – dijo Gabriel rascándose la cabeza.

\- ¿Tú crees? – preguntó Azira.

Ninguno de los dos había dado ni dos pasos hacia la salida del edificio cuando escucharon por detrás a Michel, que gritó:

\- ¡Gabriel! ¡Qué gusto verte! ¿Vas a presentarte en el Festival de los buenos vecinos?

\- Hola Michel. No, la verdad es que no. ¿Y tú?

\- Sí. Estas semanas me he estado preparando para aquello. No puedo adelantar nada, no me gusta arruinar las sorpresas – acá Michel dio una sonrisa picarona – Pero estoy segura de que te va a gustar.

Gabriel sonrió sin entender nada. Por su parte, Azira no podía evitar una humillante imagen de Michel bailando con un muñeco inflable disfrazado de Gabriel.

\- Pasando a otra cosa, ¿Han visto a Metatrón? – preguntó Michel.

\- Está ayudando al señor Shadwell a armar la tarima para el festival – respondió Azira.

\- ¿Y quién está en el mesón? – preguntó Michel cayendo en la cuenta de que no había mirado hacia ese sector.

Azira apuntó al mesón, en cuya silla había un maniquí disfrazado de diablo con el rostro de Metatrón pegado en su cara al tiempo que se escuchaba una grabación que repetía:

\- _Soy Metatrón el malo, soy Metatrón el malo, soy Metatrón el malo, soy Metatrón el malo. ¡Sï!... ¡Shadwell tacaño!_

* * *

Azira se encontraba en su habitación ordenando algunas de sus pertenencias, cuando sintió que le estaba dando frío, razón por la que se dispuso a cerrar su ventana, pero antes de siquiera tocar el marco de la misma, escuchó aquel maravilloso violín que tocaba otra magnífica pieza de música clásica:

\- Capriccio n º 24 en La menor. Niccolo Paganini.

Aun cuando no era la primera vez que escuchaba el violín, Azira todavía no deducía su punto de origen, así que mientras lo pensaba, se acomodó en su cama y solo juntó su ventana lo suficiente como para deleitarse con ese bálsamo para sus oídos.

\- Si el o la violinista es de este edificio, tal vez se presente en el festival – pensó Azira, y esa idea, por alguna razón, lo hizo sonreír.

* * *

La noche pilló a Hastur y Ligur en un recinto oscuro y mugriento de mala muerte jugando al poker, disponiendo de grandes sumas de dinero.

\- ¿Estás seguro de que estos son los contactos de Metatrón? – susurró Hastur.

\- Claro que sí – respondió Ligur – ¿Por qué?

\- Porque hasta donde recuerdo, nos dijo que serían ideales para esto – dijo Hastur.

\- ¿Y?

\- ¡Pues que hasta ahora solo nos han ganado por paliza! – reclamó Hastur.

\- ¡Así es el azar, Hastur, no lo olvides! – dijo Ligur.

\- Basta de cuchicheos, señores – les dijo un sujeto calvo de edad mediana – Si mi memoria no me falla, creo que les he ganado casi todas las manos, por lo que, si les gano en esta, me voy a quedar con sus máquinas de coser y con su impresora de ropa.

Los otros sujetos se reían con eso, lo que intimidó un poco a Ligur, que no mostró semejantes emociones. Llegado el momento, todos jugaron según les correspondían sus turnos, y para cuando la partida terminó, el sujeto calvo había vencido inapelablemente.

\- Jajajajajaja, esta es la partida más fácil que me ha tocado en mucho tiempo. Y eso que mi buen amigo me dijo que serían jugadores formidables, pero, o se equivocó, o me mintió – dijo el sujeto calvo – Señores, haré que mis muchachos busquen sus cosas en cualquier momento. Ahora váyanse, me están estorbando.

Acto seguido, los hombres del calvo sacaron a Hastur y Ligur a empujones y patadas hacia lo que se veía como un sitio eriazo, haciendo enojar al primero y haciendo sentir humillado al segundo.

\- ¡Buenos contactos que nos buscaste! – dijo Hastur enojado.

\- ¡Si vas a culpar a alguien, que sea a Metatrón, no a mí! – respondió Ligur a la defensiva – Además, apostar las máquinas con las que "trabajamos" fue idea tuya, así que deja de desquitar tu amargura en mi contra.

Dicho esto, Ligur se fue a toda prisa, dejando a Hastur solo y golpeando la tierra con puños y patadas.

* * *

Newton se encontraba en el living de su apartamento, solo y concentrado en arreglar un computador que se llevó desde la universidad, y se preparó para evitar accidentes, por lo que se dispuso a apretar la secuencia Control-alt-enter, y tan pronto lo hizo, notó que la luz no se había cortado, ni nada parecía haber explotado, pero para estar seguro, recorrió dos veces todo el apartamento fingiendo que buscaba algo.

\- Vaya, esta vez resultó – comentó Newton orgulloso de sí mismo, y sin evitar sonreír…

…

Lo que el ingenuo Newton no sabía es que, en ese preciso instante, el teléfono que Metatrón solía utilizar en recepción explotó ante el asombro suyo y de Shadwell, que estaba allí cuando pasó.

\- ¿¡Pero qué diablos pasó!? – preguntó Shadwell atónito.

\- El teléfono… explotó – respondió Metatrón con la vista fija en donde antes había estado el aparato.

Una vez que volvió en sí mismo, Shadwell dijo:

\- Por cierto, tú pagarás eso con tu sueldo.

\- ¿¡Y por qué!? – preguntó Metatrón alarmado.

\- Pues porque a ti se te rompió, y acá el que rompe, paga – respondió Shadwell impertérrito.

\- ¡No es mi culpa que estos aparatos anticuados se rompan en mis manos! – se defendió Metatrón.

\- Tampoco es mi culpa – alegó Shadwell.

\- ¡Sea como sea, no te voy a pagar nada, viejo pirado y tacaño! – exclamó Metatrón.

* * *

Tras otra jornada de trabajo, Gabriel caminaba de vuelta al departamento cuando distinguió a Beel desde una distancia lo suficientemente prudente para fingir que no la había visto; ella vestía pantalones ajustados a su delgado cuerpo, botines de media lengua y una chaqueta de cuero, de cuyo cuello se veía un pañuelo blanco, y su cabello corto iba suelto. Para Gabriel, era el ser más hermoso que había visto, y se embelesó tanto con lo que estaba viendo, que olvidó el plan trazado por Anthony para conquistarla y se quedó un buen rato observándola… hasta que ella sintió que alguien la miraba y volvió sus ojos azules hacia Gabriel, quien sobre la misma recordó que, tras unas cuantas semanas, debía pasar a la segunda fase del plan: hablarle solamente lo justo y necesario.

\- ¿Te debo algo? – le preguntó Beel de repente.

\- No

\- ¿Entonces por qué me miras tanto?

Se suponía que, en caso de hablarle a Beel, Gabriel debía ser educado, pero al ver que su vecina lo escrutaba de pies a cabeza con el ceño fruncido, no se le ocurrió nada mejor para salir del paso que decirle:

\- Hasta donde sé, estamos en un país libre y puedo mirar a quien se me dé la gana. Con permiso, cara de mosca.

Acto seguido, hizo un gesto de desprecio con la cabeza y siguió caminando erguido hasta el edificio, sin ver que Beel quedó asombrada con lo que le dijo, pero ella, lejos de quedarse callada, le gritó de vuelta:

\- ¡Kilómetro parado!

* * *

\- Jajajajajajaja, ¿En serio le dijiste eso a Beel? – preguntó Azira en el comedor de su piso – Hasta donde recuerdo, Anthony nunca mencionó que debieras insultarla.

\- Lo sé, pero no se me ocurrió nada amable para decirle, además de que me miró feo – respondió Gabriel – Es más, ¿Cómo se supone que le diga algo amable a alguien que no me quiere?

\- No lo sé, la verdad es que nunca me ha pasado – dijo Azira.

Gabriel suspiró, y luego dijo:

\- No sé si este plan vaya a resultar. Digo, sé que Beel es todo, menos una persona fácil, pero no estoy seguro de que ignorarla por semanas y luego hablarle sea una buena idea. ¿O acaso así es cómo funcionan las cosas, pero yo lo había olvidado por haber pasado tantos años solo?

\- La verdad es que cada persona es un mundo, y lo que funciona con una, no necesariamente va a funcionar con otra. Y en cuanto al caso particular de Beel, si de verdad te interesa, creo que tendrás que tener paciencia y, por sobre todo, ser perseverante – respondió Azira.

\- Solo espero que algo bueno resulte de esto, porque ya han pasado meses desde que llegamos acá y solo he recibido malas caras e insultos. ¿Tan idiota soy? – cuestionó Gabriel.

\- No Gabe, no lo eres – respondió Azira.

\- Gracias – dijo Gabriel.

De este modo, los amigos cenaron ensaladas y conversaron de otros asuntos.


End file.
